Thorns and Roses
by Quixotic101
Summary: In Cross Academy life is going on normally for everyone. Well, almost everyone. A certain Zero Kiryu has found out that he is a carrier vampire. Stuck with his own internal struggle, the newfound affections Kaname lavishes on him with doesn't help him at all. How will Zero cope with his new life? Will he ever realize and accept his feelings for Kaname? (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I got a comment about how the previous fanfiction: Bloody Rose's Thorns, I was writing was a lot like another, Make It Through to be exact, and I realized that that really was the case after previewing the other story. So I deleted that fanfiction. I decided that I'd rewrite it and with some help with my friend here it is. I'm sorry for those who have read my fanfiction and wanted to continue, I honestly didn't mean to copy another person's work. Thank you to the reviewer who mentioned it to me. Also, this story is dedicated to my friend: Julie, who helped so much with its plot. I hope you all enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

 _Vampires, the creatures of the night that prowl in our world. Bloody roses that are beautiful on the outside and poisonous within. Things that look like humans but cannot feel the emotions that we can. They prey on us humans, and in turn we kill them. It's a bloody cycle over and over again but I, I don't fit in it anywhere. A hunter, who is meant to be a human, yet is a vampire. In turn, I hate myself even more than those disgusting bloodsuckers. Where do I truly belong?_

* * *

" ZERO! WAKE UP!" Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of the headmaster at Cross Academy screamed at her slumbering surrogate brother, causing him to jolt up with a start and tumbling off the bed that he was previously lying on.

" Damn, what the hell Yuki?" The bleary silver haired man grumbled, rubbing his aching head.

Giggling slightly, Yuki said with an amused tone: " Well you need to wake up because we have class, and if you miss another one, you'll be suspended from your duties for a while."

" Yeah, yeah." The lilac-eyed male waved off the remark distractedly as he began to pull out clothes to wear from his rather small closet.

" Now get out of my room Yuki, I'm changing." Zero said, narrowing his eyes at the petite brunette, " Unless you want to watch?" Blushing, Yuki shook her head and ran out of the hunter's room, closing the door behind her to allow the other some privacy.

Zero let out a sigh; now that Yuki was out he could finally have some peace. It wasn't that he disliked the small girl, oh no, he adored her, but she could be ever so annoying and a chatterbox on occasions, especially when he sought peace and quiet. Pulling on the usual Cross Academy day student attire, he noted that for some reason, the waist seemed looser but the hip part felt tighter. Shrugging off his confusion, he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After finishing with his whole morning wash routine, the hunter walked out of his dorm room and headed towards Kaien Cross's office.

* * *

" Good morning Zero!" The juvenile adult greeted his adopted son happily, a ginormous smile on his face. Zero grunted noncommittally in response, pulling out a wooden chair and plopping down on it, ready for breakfast.

" Good morning Zero." Yuki greeted cheerfully once more.

Nodding at the brunette, Zero turned towards Cross: " What's for breakfast?"

" Oh, breakfast? Well we have some french toast and pancakes with syrup as well as some scrambled eggs."

" Sounds good."

As Cross brought the food out, he also handed Zero some blood tablets out of reflex. Zero instantly stood up angrily, smacking the blood tablets from the blonde man's hand.

" Don't." The silverette hissed enraged before storming out of the room, appetite lost after seeing what was a cruel reminder of the fact that he would never be normal and always be a vampire.

" Zero-" Cross exclaimed helplessly as his surrogate son stormed out of the office and headed towards the barn where White Lily was.

* * *

" Fuck it!" Zero screamed none too gently, tears streaming down his porcelain cheeks slightly. It hurt as hell to be reminded that he was a vampire regardless of the fact that he knew he was. White Lily gently rubbed her nose into the side of his neck, providing the crying hunter with some comfort.

" I- I just don't understand?" Zero sobbed, letting his walls fall down around his beloved horse. " Why am I the one who is always p-punished? What did I do to deserve this?" Lily simply continued cuddling him, her eyes calm and kind. " Why am I talking to you?" Zero laughed slightly with a watery chuckle, " I mean you're just a horse even if you are an intelligent one. All you know is that I'm sad."

" Kiryu? Is that you?" A voice jolted the silverette out of his sadness. Quickly wiping his tears away, Zero turned around to come face to face with Senri Shiki, a vampire of the night class and part of Kaname's circle.

" What do you want Senri?"

" Why are you crying?" The maroon haired vampire asked softly and cautiously, knowing that if he pried too much Zero would shoot him with his Bloody Rose gun.

" It's nothing." Zero said shortly, attempting to compose himself. In his rush to get away, the hunter tripped over a small twig and cut his hand open slightly on the rocky ground. Wincing, he stood up before seeing Senri's eyes. Usually when vampires were in bloodlust, their eyes swirled red. However, Senri's this time around swirled into a violet-magenta color. He slowly reached a hand out, grabbing Zero's arm to lick at the hunter's warm blood.

" Senri what are you doing!" Zero cried enraged. He tore his arm free and pointed Bloody Rose at the vampire. Senri's eyes instantly swirled back to their normal color and he looked almost confused, which was not normal for bloodlust.

" What happened?"

" You tell me! I cut myself and then you go into bloodlust and your eyes change to this weird shade of purplish magenta."

"What?"

" Anyway, just go back to your dorms bloodsucker you're not supposed to be out anyway."

Still slightly dazed, Senri stumbled back in the direction of the night class dorms.

Huffing, Zero turned away still angry that Senri had gone into bloodlust. He sat down onto the grass and leant his back against a tree. Closing his eyes, the silverette slipped into the grasps of unconsciousness.

* * *

Hours later, Zero woke up due to a soft pressing on his chest. Blinking open his lilac colored eyes, the silverette awoke to see a small black kitten curled contently on his chest, letting out purring sounds here and there.

Sighing softly, the hunter gently brought his hand up, petting the top of the kitten's furry head. Rubbing gently, Zero slowly moved, curling his arm protectively around the small mammal and bringing it close to his chest. _Why do I feel so maternally all the sudden?_ He wondered absentmindedly as he continued to stroke the kitten's soft fur. The black furred creature let out a rumbling sound and dove deeper into the male's embrace.

" Are you a boy or a girl?" Zero asked himself. After a quick check it was revealed that the little kitten was a girl.

"If that's the case then I think I will name you… Kagemi." The silverette decided.

" How do you like it?" In response the kitten nudged his leg and purred. Zero let out a small laugh, one filled with joy that he hadn't felt for a while.

"Come along now Kagemi, I'll bring you to my room and set your stuff up."

Zero started back towards the academy, feeling happier and less worried about being a vampire. In fact, that thought was almost purged from his mind, all his thoughts now revolved around the sweet black kitty he " adopted".

* * *

" Zero thank goodness, are you ok?" Yuki cried out in relief as she saw the figure of the hunter in his room.

" Yeah." Zero muttered, looking away from Yuki.

" You should tell Cross you know?"

" You can tell him, I don't want to."

A purr suddenly rang through the air, causing Yuki to look down at where the sound came from. From behind Zero's leg, she saw and adorable little kitten peaking her head out.

" KYAAA~ SHE'S SO KAWAII!" The brunette screeched, shattering Zero's eardrums as she leapt down and scooped up the small kitten in one deft motion.

With a startled mew, the kitten scratched at Yuki's arms, desperate to get out of the newcomer's arm.

" You're scaring her!" Zero exclaimed, taking the shivering animal from Yuki's choking embrace. " Don't do that again." He then proceeded to scold.

Yuki's eyes instantly filled with guilt as she thought she had hurt the kitten. " I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

Letting out a sigh Zero said: " It's alright just try not to be so sudden ok?"

" OK!"

* * *

" Kaname-sama? May I come in?" Senri asked after knocking on the oak doors that led to the pureblood's " office" or study room.

" Yes." A voice echoed clearly from the cracks between the door and the wall.

Senri opened the door and stepped in to the dimly lit room, squinting slightly to adjust to the difference of lighting. He then walked over to the large writing desk seated before the window. A figure sat in the plush throne with his back turned to the door.

" What is it Senri?"

" Well today I was out walking and I saw Kiryu."

" So?"

" He accidently scraped himself so it seemed, but his blood was different from what you would usually think of."

" Have you thought that perhaps it was because he is a Level D, not a human?"

" Yes I did take that into consideration however I don't believe it to be the case."

" And pray tell why not?"

" Well," Senri said, attempting to describe the unexplainable emotion he felt after smelling Zero's blood. " It was sweet and enticing, but it was almost like it was beckoning me to take a sip and wouldn't take no for an answer. I felt like I couldn't resist the pull it exerted."

" Hmm." Kaname murmured, thinking. " Well, that is interesting. I wonder what makes Kiryu's blood like this. Is that all?"

" Yes."

" Very well, thank you for telling me this Senri, I appreciate it."

The maroon haired vampire nodded before turning and slowly backtracking out of the room.

 _His blood was irresistible hmm? I'll probably need a few more hints before I can decide but I do believe that this is a very special case. Who knows? In that case, I do hope that idiot doesn't decide to do something dumb. After all, I'm depending on him to protect Yuki. And Satan knows what would I do without being able to see his sparkling amethyst eyes or rosy pink lips._ Kaname thought.

And with that, Kaname drifted off into a daydream that involved Zero in a rather naughty way.

Back in the hunter's room, Zero suddenly felt a chill run through him. Shivering slightly he pulled the blankets closer to him.

* * *

And that concludes the first chapter! Please give some reviews so I know what to improve on, though you don't have to if you don't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo minna! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, now on to the second. Also I'm not sure whether or not I need to do a disclaimer for every chapter so I'm gonna do another just in case. Here you are: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! (* sobs * I wish I did. Wait, I already said that didn't I? Eh who cares, the rainbows and the unicorns support me, and no one shall defy them.)

* * *

Chapter 2~

The sun shimmered in the orange yellow evening background of the sky as it slowly descended towards the mountains. At Cross Academy, the night class was coming out of its dorms to their classes.

" KYAAAAAA~ IT'S THE NIGHT CLASS!" The day class girls were all screeching and pushing against a poor Yuki, who was desperately trying to get the night class students some space but to no avail.

" Look it's Aido!"

" Over there! Over there! It's Kain!"

" Ah, Senri will be my husband!"

" No he's mine!"

" KANAME-SAMA I WILL HAVE YOUR BABIES!" Other rabid fan girls instantly attacked the poor fan girl, sort of like when you see a pack of lions all leaping on a gazelle at the same time.

The night class students all laughed softly at the hilariousness of the fan girls.

" Ok, back it up people!" Yuki shouted, attempting to get the attention of the fan girls. " Zero, help me please!"

Sighing, Zero walked over, not noticing how Kaname's eyes instantly began looking at him up and down. Firstly to see of anything was wrong like Senri had guessed, and secondly to simply pleasure his eyes with the hunter's beauty.

" IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET OUT OF HERE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE YOUR PRECIOUS NIGHT CLASS AGAIN!" Zero yelled out, his voice gaining him attention from everyone. In fear, all the fan girls bolted off to their dorms, not wanting to never be able to see their beloved night class again.

" Really Kiryu," Kaname chuckled softly, " Was it necessary to be so harsh on those poor girls?"

" When it comes down to the likes of you then yes." Zero retorted sharply.

" Don't speak to Kaname-sama that way!" Aido angrily shouted at the impassive silverette in front of him.

" I'll speak to him the way I think that he deserves." Zero said bluntly, not even bothering to mince his words.

" Why yo-" Aido growled.

" That's enough now Aido." Kaname smoothly interrupted the two's " oh-so-lovely" conversation. " If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Kiryu here. _Privately_."

Biting his tongue, Aido nodded and walked towards class followed by Takuma, Kain and Ruka. Senri also went with them after he sent Zero a small concerned look which the latter waved off. Rima walked after Senri. Yuki sent a concerned glance at Kaname and Zero, which Kaname dispersed after giving her a reassuring nod. Satisfied, the brunette headed back towards the night class classrooms.

* * *

" So what is it that you wanted to talk about Kuran?" Zero asked impatiently.

" Have you been feeling weird lately?" Kaname questioned.

" Um, no, not really."

" _Not really_?"

" Why does it matter to you? In fact why would you care?" Zero said angrily.

" You're right, I don't care. You are merely a wretched level D, only minutes away from being an E due to _my_ blood. However, if you end up posing a threat to Yuki's safety due to unknown circumstances, I must know in order to keep her safe." Kaname replied coldly, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

A flash of hurt ran through Zero's heart for a second before he banished the feeling and whipped out Bloody Rose, pointing the anti-vampire weapon straight at Kaname. " Say that again I dare you."

" Don't be serious Kiryu, we all know you wouldn't shoot me anyway. You care too much about Cross to destroy his dream, no matter how much you pretend to mock him." Kaname told Zero arrogantly.

The hunter clenched his teeth in frustration, knowing that that was sadly the truth. No matter how much he hated the disgusting pureblood in front of him, he would never hurt him because of Cross, his annoying yet still lovable surrogate father.

" Now if you will excuse me, I'll be off. Just warning you, if you do anything to harm Yuki, I will end you." Kaname said calmly before teleporting away to the night class classrooms.

" Why is he such a bastard?" Zero whispered to himself as Kaname's words echoed in his head: _You are merely a wretched level D, only minutes away from being an E due to_ _ **my**_ _blood._

" Meow." A soft cry jerked the silverette from falling into his world of misery and depression once more.

" Oh, hello Kagemi." Zero smiled softly as he bend down to pet said kitten. " Are you hungry? I'll get you some milk and food." Purring softly, the black cat butted her head against the hunter's leg in thanks, or at least what Zero perceived to be gratitude in some form.

Letting out a small sound of comfort, Zero walked back to his dorms with the only source of happiness he had in what he considered to be a cruel and unforgiving world.

* * *

" Damn it!" Kaname shouted angrily, his anger causing the glass of a window to shatter into broken pieces.

" Kaname-sama!" Ruka gasped in shock while the rest of Kaname's group just stared as their normally calm leader lost his composure in a flash.

" What's wrong Kaname?" Takuma questioned hesitantly, scared to set off the enraged pureblood.

" It's none of your business ok? Just leave me alone." Kaname replied brusquely before storming off to his room.

" I bet Kaname-sama's bad mood has something to do with that blasted Kiryu! He's always agitating our poor lord!" Aido growled viciously as he began to tear a pillow on the couch to shreds.

" Calm down Hanabusa." A cool voice said, " If you get carried away with your anger and try something, Kaname-sama will be even more pissed."

Reluctantly, the aristocratic vampire sank back down into the couch, though he was still enraged.

" I'm going to go." Senri suddenly said abruptly, standing up from his position and moving to head to his room.

" Wait why?" Rima asked, confused by Senri's change in demeanor. Said boy ignored her and walked to his room before closing the door behind him.

" You don't suppose he's hiding something?" Takuma wondered suspiciously, " Does he know something about Kiryu and Kaname that we don't know about?"

As a matter in fact, Senri did to a certain extent, although not by much. He did know however that he was not that cruel of a human or vampire to reveal that Zero had been crying. He knew that having the vampires know the hunter had a moment of weakness would be a big blow to Zero's pride as well as ego, and Senri also didn't want to be shot by Bloody Rose as a result. _I wonder why he was crying though; Kiryu doesn't seem to be one to randomly break into tears. In fact, I've never seen him show any other emotion than anger and a hint of sadness._ Senri slowly drifted off into dreamland, his thoughts still plagued by Zero's problem, whatever it was.

* * *

" Zero, about yesterday." Cross began nervously and apologetically.

" It's fine ok?" Zero said, looking away like he usually did. " I know you didn't mean it and I'm sorry I overreacted." Now, the silverette wasn't one to apologize, but with his thoughts in turmoil, he decided why not.

" Thank you." Cross told the hunter, relieved that he had been forgiven. Zero nodded his head. A flash of color on the smaller male's neck caught the headmaster's eye.

" Zero, can I see your neck for a second? I need to check on something." The headmaster cautiously asked for permission. Still distracted, Zero absentmindedly nodded his head. Cross walked over and tilted the younger male's head to the side, exposing the untattooed side of his neck. There on the previously pale skin was now a marking of something, an animal.

 _Is that a… cat? No, wait it seems to have wings. Maybe it's a bird? But what kind of bird is it then?_ Confused, Cross looked closer and found the bird to be a stork. His mind fizzed and lit up with wariness as he concluded something.

" Zero, can I have you step out of your clothes?"

" What kind of fucking question is that?" Zero screeched embarrassed.

" Please, it's serious."

" Ok fine." Grudgingly, the silverette stepped out of his clothes. Standing naked in front of Cross was awkward to say the least; never mind the fact that he had seen Zero naked when Zero was younger.

Examining the hunter's lower body, Cross nodded, his eyes becoming more somber. He suddenly remembered how Yuki mentioned about Zero taking care of a cat and how he seemed almost " motherly".

" I'm almost sure." Cross murmured to himself worriedly, " However, it's best of I make a final check of sorts."

" Zero, has any vampire, preferably male come in contact with your blood lately?" Cross asked very seriously, his normally juvenile visage turning mature in a second.

" Um, yes. Senri did just a day or two ago." Zero said as he thought back to the previous day.

" What color were his eyes?"

" I think they were this magenta/fuchsia color, which is weird cause isn't bloodlust usually red?"

 _That's it._ Cross thought. _I had my suspicions but now they have been proven. Oh god how is he going to react?_ The blonde haired man flinched as he thought of what reaction Zero would provide once he learned the truth. Steeling his nerves, Cross opened his mouth and said something to Zero.

In an instant, the silverette's eyes widened with shock and his mouth gaped open.

" I'M A-"

* * *

And that concludes the second chapter! What do you think Zero is? Take a guess, though I'm supposing that most of you already know because it really is quite easy to guess. I hope you enjoyed this story and please feel free to give me constructive criticism if you feel like I need to change something!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here is chapter 3! If you guys have any opinions on how Zero and a certain night class member that isn't Kaname should get to know each other better I would be pleased to hear it. Just remember to tell me the name of that member and how he/she and Zero began to have a friendly relationship. Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight. * curls into ball of depression and misery*

* * *

Chapter 3 ~

Zero let out an exasperated sigh, banging his head onto the hard wood of the classroom's desk. _Damn it. What the hell Cross? You just have to drop the bomb on me right before we take our final exams._

" Mr. Kiryu, mind telling me what the desk did that cause you to decide to bang it with your forehead?" The teacher asked sarcastically, tapping his ruler against the black chalkboard.

" Sorry." Zero groaned halfheartedly before resting into a comfortable position, his thoughts drifting back to what Cross had told him the previous day.

 _Flashback~_

" _Zero, you're a carrier." Cross had told him somberly._

" _I'M A WHAT?"_

" _A carrier."_

" _What the hell is that?"_

" _Well my dear apprentice, a carrier is a type of vampire. Their status is right below purebloods and what makes them special is that they are all males that are able to give birth to children. Carriers are known to have tempting and irresistible blood to all vampire and you can often recognize them due to their body's feminine appearance and the tattoo on a part of their body, mostly the neck or collarbone. The tattoo is a stork to symbolize that they, carriers, can give birth. Any questions?"_

" _YEAH IN A MATTER OF FACT I DO! SINCE WHEN CAN I GET FUCKING PREGNANT?" Zero shouted angrily, the force of his voice causing the pictures on the walls and the trinkets on the desk of Cross's office to shake slightly._

" _Calm down will you, it's not that bad." Cross said, shaking his head at Zero's more than melodramatic ways. " Besides, what's wrong about being able to get pregnant? It makes you special and many male vampires will lust after you and your body unless they already like someone else. You'll be like a celebrity since there are such few carriers in vampire society."_

" _That's exactly what I don't want," Zero hissed, " Attention is the worst for me, especially since I'm already so different. I'm now not only a vampire and a hunter, but able to get pregnant as well. Do you know how both the Hunters Association and the Vampire Council will react? And what will happen now considering we have aristocratic vampires and even a pureblood in this school?"_

" _That is actually what I needed to talk to you about as well." Cross told him. " I will be moving you to the night class as soon as your final examines are done. You can have the summer to acclimate to being a vampire, get along with the other vampires we have here, and who knows? Even find a mate perhaps."_

" _And, who says I will agree to it?" Zero replied menacingly, his foul mood turning fouler._

" _You will have to." Cross said calmly, " It's the only way I believe that both the Hunters Association and the Vampire Council will accept you. Of course I'll ask them but even so you will be moving into the night class regardless of how they feel."_

" _And Kuran and the others? How do they feel?" Zero asked._

" _Oh, Kuran's fine with it. In fact, he actually seems to be happy and definitely intrigued. The only other I have informed is Takuma and he's fine with it as well. You'll have to deal with Aido and Ruka on your own though."_

" _Well I see how this is." Zero said sarcastically, glaring at Cross. " Fine, I'll join the night class, provided that I get my own room because I'd rather not be bit in the middle of the night by my roommate."_

 _Cross nodded and the deal was set. Zero would join the night class after the finals._

 _Flashback End~_

" Ugh this is a mess." Zero groaned, finally snapping out of memory lane and paying attention to the teacher once more.

* * *

" We're going to have a new student." Kaname told the rest of the night class, which had gathered in the main parlor of the dorm. Whispers of surprise and confusion instantly arose from the amassed group of vampires. " _Who? What? When? Why?_ "

" That said you will all treat this new student with respect as the only one higher than him in status is me." Kaname finished his short announcement and swept away, his group consisting of: Aido, Takuma, Kain, Ruka, Senri and Rima following in his wake.

" Would you mind telling us more Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked, her interest showing ever so slightly. The others all nodded besides Takuma, who had a barely noticeable smile on his face. Cross had already told him who the transfer was, and the blonde haired aristocrat was interested to see how this would turn out.

" Kaname," Takuma whispered softly as he caught up with the pureblood that was a few yards ahead of the rest of the group, " Do you think Kiryu-kun will agree to this?"

" He will." Kaname answered back nonchalantly, " And if he doesn't I'll, ah _persuade_ him to. After all, I'm not going to let my potential mate slip through my grasps."

" I thought you liked Yuki?"

" As a _sister_ , Ichijou, not a lover."

" Oh."

" Yeah, oh. Man, you're really dense sometimes." Kaname murmured shaking his head slightly.

Takuma only laughed awkwardly.

* * *

" You may now begin your final exams." A nasally voice said from the front of the room where the teacher stood menacingly, his beady little eyes scrutinizing every student. The sound of pencils hitting the paper echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. _I know this; I know this…_ Was Zero's constant thought as he flipped through the thick sheets of paper of his final exams. _Damn, what's this again?_

After, two hours of grueling hard work, the bell rang, signifying the end of the exams. Sighs of relief from the day class students instantly accompanied the ring of the bell and hundreds of chairs moved as the students stood up and stretched their arms.

" Ahhhhhh." Zero sighed as he stretched his arms, relaxing the previously tense muscle.

" Come on Zero!" Yuki hissed furiously, pulling at the hunter's arm in an attempt to move the male. " We need to exchange the night class for the final day. After all, it's summer break tomorrow!"

" Yeah yeah," Zero muttered, batting Yuki's hand away before stretching once more in his spot. " I'm coming."

" Great!" Yuki beamed brightly.

Zero sweat dropped at her bipolar mood, one moment she was worried and angry and the next she's all cheerful and happy as fuck.

* * *

" KANAME-SAMA I'LL MISS YOU!" A voice screamed out from the horde of girls.

" NO! I'LL MISS YOU EVEN MORE!" Another voice echoed out.

" TAKUMA WILL YOU PLEASE VISIT?"

" SENRI PLEASE KISS ME!"

" AIDO-SAMA CAN I COME SEE YOU?"

" KAIN I LOVE YOU!"

More and more shouts echoed out as the group of fan girls pushed forward, slowly forcing Yuki back.

" Stay back!" She screamed desperately but to no avail.

" Tch," Zero snorted at the poor brunette's desperate attempts. He jumped down into the crowd and shouted at the top of his lungs: " Ok girls back it up! Keep at this and I'll persuade Cross to not let you come to these exchanges again!"

Frightened by the hunter's harsh words, the girls quickly dispersed, walking towards the dorms because their parents were coming later or heading off to the main gates because their parents were already here.

" Good job Yuki." Kaname said with a soft smile, ignoring the silverette while looking at the brunette girl.

" Ah, thanks!" Yuki grinned bashfully, blushing ever so slightly. Zero scoffed a bit at Yuki's embarrassment before turning around to head back to his dorm room. He was almost done packing for his switch to the night class.

" Kiryu." A voice said. The hunter turned around to see Senri.

" Yes?"

" If you need any help I'm willing to assist you." The mahogany haired vampire whispered before heading back to the rest of the group.

Zero nodded slightly in thanks. " Ok."

" What were you telling Kiryu about?" Rima asked as soon as Senri rejoined the group.

" Nothing." The blue-eyed boy responded calmly, although the slight flit of his pupils gave away that there was _something_. Luckily, Rima seemed not to notice.

Kaname shot an unnoticed glance at his illegitimate cousin, wondering if what he told Zero would make Kaname's chances at pursuing the newly named carrier even more slim than they already were.

* * *

" And done." Zero huffed, slamming the lasts of his belongings into a ginormous trunk that he lugged out of the room. His door suddenly burst open and a flurry of cloth and blonde hair whirled in.

" Zero my adorable son!" Cross exclaimed happily as he came to a stop before the soon-to-be-former guardian's bed.

" What is it now." Zero sighed exasperated, pressing two fingers to his temple.

" I wanted to give you something to remember daddy by when you move to the night class!"

" YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

" Wahhhhh! Zero-chan so cruel!" Cross sobbed, fake tears leaking from his eyes.

" But seriously," The headmaster continued, switching moods instantly, " I do have something for you. It used to be your parents."

"My parents?" Zero exclaimed shocked. " Why didn't you tell me or give it to me sooner!"

" Because it's a coming-of-age thing." Cross huffed, waving his arms slightly.

" Ok, so what is it?" Zero asked.

" Here," Cross handed the hunter a single earing. The metal was pure silver with accents of gold and at the bottom dangled a single amethyst gem, carved into the shape of an intricate rose. The rose jewel was encrusted with other small gems like diamonds and sapphires that caused the earing to sparkle when it hit the light.

Zero let out a small gasp and gently took the earing. In the back he saw that a few words were engraved in the back. They said: _For my dearest Zero, we love you._

Tears slowly welled up in the silverette's lilac eyes as he read the last words his parents had left him. Lifting his hand to his earlobe, he unclipped one of the earrings there and replaced it with the one Cross had given him. The dangling weight was unfamiliar, but at the same time comforting, and almost familiar in a way.

" Thank you." The carrier whispered in gratitude looking up at Cross with a watery smile.

Cross nodded and smiled back, enjoying the rare moments when the two experienced familial love. He gently wrapped his arms around Zero, comforting the younger male as he sobbed into the blonde-haired male's arms.

" Shhh, it's alright Zero. You're safe and loved." Cross crooned softly, rocking Zero back and forth. Zero let out a shaky inhale and nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around his surrogate father's neck, slowly drifting to sleep.

After making sure his adopted son was asleep, Cross tucked the boy in before tiptoeing to the door and turning off the lights. As he walked back to his room softly, the headmaster contemplated: _When was the last time he had seen Zero that vulnerable and young? And when was the last time Zero had ever cried in his arms and hugged him like that?_ Cross's conclusion was rather troubling to him: _Zero never had, not even when his parents had died. So why was it that he did now? Was he finally crumbling under everything he had been both willingly and unknowingly holding up?_

* * *

And that ends the third chapter! I hope everybody enjoyed it! Please feel free to review as I would love to know you guys's opinions. Also I wanted to ask if I was perhaps portraying Zero more weak and insecure than he is in the anime and changing him too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! I hope you all enjoy it, as well as the previous chapters, and remember that I would love some constructive criticism if anybody feels I need to change anything. I do not own Vampire Knight *starts growing mushrooms like Tamaki*. Also, this chapter is dedicated to **_Azure Crystal Snow Storm_** , as she was the one who came up with part of this chapter's plot!

* * *

Chapter 4~

The sunlight shone into the room, illuminating a certain hunter's pale face as he tossed and turned in his bed. After curling under the covers for around 20 more minutes, Zero finally got up, yawning all the way.

Grabbing a skintight V-neck t-shirt and a pair of tight leather pants, the silverette donned them on while putting the new silver collar he bought Kagemi on her. Picking up the ginormous trunk he had packed all his belongings in, Zero sauntered down the stairs with Kagemi trailing after him to where he would be saying goodbye to Cross and Yuki and heading to the night class dorms.

" Zero, I'm going to miss you and Kagemi so much next year in school!" Yuki cried out as soon as she saw her surrogate brother and his adopted kitten entering the room.

" You'll still see me Yuki, and you barely know Kagemi." Said male grunted annoyed but secretly touched at the same time.

" I do know Kagemi! Also I won't see you as much." Yuki pouted, " Only at transfers and weekends more or less."

" Yuki's right Zero!" Cross said, " Don't forget to bring your kitty and visit your loving daddy and sister!"

" You're not my dad." Zero groaned, although he didn't deny Yuki being his sister. His romantic love for the petite brunette had faded out a few months ago and became a sibling sort of love. He really had no interest in anyone at the current moment. _Perhaps Cross was right;_ he contemplated. _Maybe I will find a mate this summer. Argh! What am I thinking about! I don't need a mate nor do I want one. Yes that's right I don't need nor want one._ The more Zero went on telling himself that, the more it seemed like he was trying to convince himself rather than state the truth.

A knock on the door jolted Zero out of his thoughts. He watched as Cross pulled open the door to reveal Senri. The mahogany haired vampire smiled slightly and waved at the two teenagers at the breakfast table. Yuki cast a questioning glance at Cross.

" Ah, Senri's here to help us move your stuff Zero, I also told him about your transfer." Cross explained. Zero nodded slightly. To be honest, Senri was probably the vampire, or one of the vampires he disliked (read: hated) the least. He definitely disliked Aido and Kuran with a passion; Ruka, Seiren, Takuma and Kain were ok but he was still extremely wary of them because Ruka was obsessed with Kaname; Seiren always listened to Kaname; Takuma was Kaname's best friend plus he acted too nice and Kain doted-ish on Aido. Then there were Senri and Rima, who were the ones he could actually tolerate give or take.

" Meow." A small cry caught the aristocrat vampire's attention. Looking down, Senri caught sight of the little black cat.

" Aww." Senri said, enamored with the cute little mammal. " Who's is she and can I pet her?" He then asked.

" She's mine and sure." Zero cut in before Yuki or Cross could say anything.

Nodding slightly, the mahogany haired vampire lent down and gently rubbed his fingers over the black kitten's belly, causing the small animal to purr in delight.

" So, do you need my help in carrying anything?" Senri asked standing up after he was done petting Kagemi, " Or do you just need me to show you and your kitten to your room and all."

" Just show me to my room." Zero said shortly before nodding goodbye at Cross and Yuki. He picked up the trunk that he lugged from his room; made sure Kagemi was following him and carried the trunk down to the courtyard where he and Senri then headed for the night class dorms.

* * *

" And here's your room." Senri introduced to the silverette, opening the mahogany doors to reveal a large bedroom. Zero and Kagemi walked into the room. In the middle was an antique maple tea table with four plush seats surrounding it. The king sized bed was neatly tucked into the right corner of the bedroom and the lilac and silver sheets on it tumbled over the edge of the bed in a cascade of silk. A lace veil hung from the four elaborately carved posts of the bed, giving it a slight feminine stature. Across from the bed and a slight bit down was the writing desk, stationary already set and an empty, ginormous, oak bookcase towered next to it. Next to the bookcase was a closet that was empty but still luxurious all the same. Opposite to the bed was a birch door that lead to the bathroom. Stepping inside, Zero was greeted with shimmering walls of marble as well as beautiful mosaic floors. There was a shower at one end of the bathroom while a Jacuzzi rest at the other. In the middle area was where the sinks stood, all polished and gleaming. Next to the sinks was a small closet; inside filled with toilet paper, towels, toothbrushes, and other necessities for washing ones self.

" Wow." Zero gaped in shock at all the luxury, " Does every vampire have a room like this?"

" Well no." Senri said, " We usually share a room with another but you're a special case obviously. The only other vampires who have their own rooms are Kaname because he is like our " King" and Seiren because there was no one else for her to share a room with. We also don't have as splendid of a room as you or Kaname since we aren't up to your standard in vampire society."

Nodding slightly, Zero asked another question: " I do like the color scheme, but why is the bed so… feminine?"

" Well, I suppose if you say a pureblood is the king, then a carrier is the queen. However I didn't choose how the room was set, but if you liked, I could just take down the veil if that helps with the whole femininity thing." Senri answered.

" Please do."

" Alright then."

Senri bit his finger and then summoned his blood whip. Using the blood whip, the mahogany haired vampire leashed off each side of where the veil held on to the posts and then brought the veil down.

" Would you like me to remove this?" Senri questioned.

" Thank you for taking the veil off but actually no." Zero replied, taking the veil from Senri's hands. " I think I'll use this to, maybe make something for Kagemi. What do you think girl?" He asked, looking down at his kitten. Kagemi looked up, tilting her head slightly before nodding.

" She's very intelligent." Senri noted.

" That she is."

" Well, I'll be leaving now, if you need anything just come up and ask me ok?"

" Alright thanks."

After Senri left, Zero looked around the room some more. He saw that there was a bit of empty space at the bottom of the bed and nodded slightly in satisfaction. _This will be a perfect place to set Kagemi's bed up. I can use the veil that Senri took down for me to decorate her part of the room up a bit._

" Ah." Zero suddenly realized, " I need to bring Kagemi to the vet today for a check up as well as register her in. That will also give me a chance to buy some more supplies for her."

" Alright, come along Kagemi, we're going to the town to get you all checked up at the veterinary office."

Meowing slightly, the kitten stood from where she was previously curled and followed the silverette out of the room.

* * *

" Well, I'm glad that you don't have any diseases or stuff like that." Zero said in relief as he and Kagemi walked out of the veterinary office, a shopping bag of supplies as well as the veterinary papers in his right hand. Suddenly he bumped into a young woman with a bunch of shopping bags on her arm, accidentally knocking both her and the bags to the ground.

" Ah! Sorry miss, here let me help you." Zero apologized before kneeling down to help to young woman up and pick up the shopping bags that he knocked over.

" Kiryu?" The young woman remarked.

" How do you know my name?" Zero asked suspiciously, looking up. Staring right back at him was the stunning face of Ruka Souen.

" How dare you bump into me you lowly level D!" Ruka said angrily, glaring daggers at the hunter.

" Look, I said I was sorry ok." Zero replied back, refraining himself from fighting against Ruka in an attempt to make peace with at least one vampire. " So can we stop arguing."

" Fine." Ruka said reluctantly, " I suppose… thank you for apologizing."

" No problem." He nodded.

" Meow." Just like with Senri, Kagemi's mew jolted the two out of their conversation and focused their attention on her.

" Oh my god you have a kitten!" Ruka suddenly uncharacteristically squealed. " Can I please pet him? Or is it her."

" Her." Zero said, " And sure why not?"

" Thank you!" Ruka squealed again and knelt down gently petting the black cat that basked in the attention the toffee haired vampire lavished on her. Ruka blinked in surprise when the kitten did not bolt from her presence when she knelt down like most animals usually do.

" Why didn't she run away?" The aristocratic vampire asked, slightly confused.

" Well, Kagemi's not like that." Zero explained. " She's a very brave kitten and loves attention from everyone. She's like, I suppose an… anti-racist kitty."

" I can tell." Ruka said with a small smile, a _real_ smile, not the fake poised one she would put on when necessary.

The two headed back towards the night class dorms laughing and talking all the way and as the minutes passed by on their journey, the two became closer and friendlier, learning things about each other that they hadn't before. When Ruka and Zero finally reached the dorms they conversed for a little while more; decided to become friends; and bid each other goodbye, heading towards their respective rooms. The moon went up and the stars bean to shine as night settled soon after. The lights in the night class dorms slowly flickered out one by one until only a single light was lit: the light in Dorm President Kaname Kuran's room.

* * *

Kaname glared harshly from the tinted glass of his window, watching as Ruka and Zero talked and laughed.

 _Are the two falling in love?_ He wondered fearfully, scared that his darling hunter would be taken away from him. _I must eavesdrop!_

The brunette vampire opened the window slightly and sharpened his vampire hearing, tilting his head so he could hear the two down below's conversation easily.

" You know Zero, you really aren't a bad person." Ruka said with another smile.

" You aren't either." Zero replied with an equally happy smile, one that probably no vampire besides Ruka currently had ever seen in his or her entire life.

With another soft giggle Ruka asked: " Friends?"

Nodding Zero said: " Friends."

Then the two dispersed and went their own ways to the room. Kaname heard their footsteps enter the dorms and hurriedly shut his window. Gnashing his teeth together, the pureblood thought: _What if they fall in love? I must stop them from being together._

Little did he know that he needn't worry, because Ruka already had someone that she liked. A certain orange haired female vampire by the name of Rima.

* * *

Hey, so I think I forgot to mention that I will be having some side pairings so here are the ones I will have: Takuma x Senri, Kain x Aido, and Ruka x Rima. (The semes are the ones in front and the ukes are the ones in the back.) Also, _**Azure Crystal Snow Storm**_ , I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Tada! Here we have chapter 5, which will basically be Zero being introduced to the night class and Aido, being the asshole he is, will obviously say something to insult Zero and cause Kaname to be angry. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I do not own Vampire Knight. Also, on a totally unrelated note, my friend just got a stuffed moose delivered to her house. A full-bodied moose.

* * *

Chapter 5~

Kaname woke up from his sleep, blinking blearily and yawning as well. The second day of summer vacation was well underway and the weather was as perfect as it could be. _Also,_ the pureblood thought deviously, _Zero will be here and I can introduce him to the night class. Oh, I can't wait to see my gorgeous mate, my beautiful queen._ Kaname suddenly had a revelation. _When did I stop hating Zero?_

 _Flashback~_

 _Kaname was walking around the territory of the school when an alluring scent of blood seemed to catch his smell. Cautiously following the smell, the pureblood stumbled into a small yet enchanting clearing._

 _The small bit of land was lush and overflowing with nature as trees stood all around with vines and blossoms blooming here and there. In the middle of the clearing was a pond that was fueled by a small, crystalline water fountain, and in that almost clear pond was the most enchanting being he had ever seen. The young male's porcelain skin seemed to shimmer in the light as rivulets of water ran down his muscled upper body. His silvery hair was damp and hung sexily to his aristocratic looking face. The face itself was of undeniable beauty, like a nymph. Pale, creamy skin was covered with two glimmering lilac eyes that shined like amethyst fire in the sun. High cheekbones and a pert nose added a hint of elegance and royalty to the enchanting being's face while the rosy, plump lips finished off the ensemble, giving the male a rather cute and seductive touch; not that he wasn't seductive enough before. Trailing his eyes downwards, the brunette vampire hungrily took in even more of the silky smooth skin, his gaze raking over the muscular yet feminine figure before resting on the boy's gorgeously round ass._

 _Gaping a bit, Kaname realized that this sexy person was none other than our very own beloved hunter Zero Kiryu. It was that day that his feelings for Zero first began to blossom, first for the hunter's body, and as time dragged on for the hunter himself fully: body, heart, mind, and all._

 _Flashback End_

" And now, I have the chance to make him my mate, and I _will_ take this chance." Kaname finished off with a vow before dressing and heading out of his room, closing the door with a bang.

* * *

" Here's your food Kagemi." Zero said, setting down the steel metal bowl filled with cat tuna feed down onto the carpeted floor of his room. Purring, the small black kitten padded over, bent down, and began to eat the food.

A knock suddenly resonated on the hunter's door. " Zero, may I please come in?" The monotone voice of Senri greeted him.

" Sure." Zero called out, his back still to the door as he began to make his bed. Senri opened the door and then stepped into the bright room.

Squinting slightly, the mahogany vampire requested: " Could you pull down the curtains a bit? It's slightly too bright for my eyes."

Nodding, the silverette walked over to where the thick drapery lay hung on the sides, spread to let all the buttery sunshine of the warm summer day fill the room. Reaching up, Zero tugged slightly on the ribbons that held the drapes up, lowering them down to allow some darkness into the room. " Ah, much better." Senri sighed in thanks.

" So why are you here?" Zero casually asked.

" Well, today is when you will be introduced to all the night class students so I was sent by Kaname-sama to get you."

Zero nodded, motioning for the blue-eyed vampire to lead the way. Senri, who got the hint, turned on his heels and headed out of the door with Zero following close behind. As the two strolled down the luxurious hallways of the night class dorms, Zero's eyes wandered around, still unused to the luxury. Finally, they reached the wooden doors that lead to where the night class usually met. Except well now it wasn't even night class, it was more of Kaname and his group of lackeys. At least there were no extra vampires for Zero to worry about for the summer at least. Suddenly a mocking voice echoed from inside the room: " I bet the new transfer student got scared and ran away." Zero glared and straightened himself before pushing the doors open harshly.

* * *

" So, our new transfer student is coming today right?" Rima asked.

" Yes." Kaname nodded.

" I wonder who it is?" Ruka asked innocently although she already knew due to her walk with Zero.

" Tch." Kain grunted uninterested.

" I bet the new transfer student got scared and left for his mommy." Aido sneered mockingly, as the student hadn't arrived yet.

A bang from the door opening interrupted his sentence. " He's here!" Senri grinned, sending a small wink to Kaname.

" And to answer your question Aido, no I did not leave. Plus my mother is _dead_ , didn't you know?" A smooth, cold and familiar voice said.

" Kiryu?" Aido asked in shock as the silver haired carrier stepped into the room. " What the hell are you doing here, dirtying our room with your filthy level D presence."

" Ah." Zero said, unaffected, " I was not aware that we had a wild animal in this room. You sure you don't need animal control Kuran?"

" How dare you speak to our precious Kaname-sama that way! You are not worthy of even looking upon him."

" Oh and you are?"

" More so then you."

" Well actually, I have more right then you." Zero said snootily, sticking his nose up.

" You're delusional Kiryu. How does the likes of _you_ have more rights than me?" Aido questioned, slightly confused but mostly pissed as hell.

" I will have you know that I am a carrier, and thus of higher lineage than all of you besides Kuran." Zero answered haughtily. He hated throwing around his status, especially one he despised so much, but Aido was pulling his last nerves.

" Oh yeah? Prove it then." Aido responded smugly with a smirk.

Snarling, Zero pulled down his collar to reveal the stork tattoo on his neck. " Proof enough for you?"

Aido gaped, unable to say anything back, too shocked by the fact that the supposed level D vampire was actually a carrier, the " queen" in vampire society.

" Enough!" Kaname interrupted, his eyes full of anger. " Aido, come to my room to discuss your punishment. You have done enough, not only attacking our new transfer with verbal abuse but disrespecting a carrier so blatantly as well!"

" Stuff it Kuran." Zero cut in annoyed, " I can take care of myself, I don't need you butting in on my behalf."

" You may not need my help," Kaname countered, " But Aido is still my underling an a vampire so I shall punish him as per my opinion and the rules of vampire etiquette."

" Fine." Zero said looking away.

" I'm glad you see my point." Kaname said with a slight bit of humor in his tone before turning back to Aido, his eyes turning wintry again. " Come, Aido."

" Yes Kaname-sama." The aristocrat replied meekly, following the pureblood out of the room. The doors closed with a soft thud.

* * *

" Well." Takuma interrupted the silence. " That was awkward."

" No kidding." Kain murmured, " I always tell that idiot to be careful around Kaname-sama but will he ever listen to his cousin? Oh no."

" Well, I think that's just how Aido is." Rima offered, throwing a pocky stick at Senri who caught it with his mouth.

" Mmmmm." Senri nodded in agreement, his mouth filled with the pocky stick Rima just tossed him. Everybody soon fell silent afterwards.

" So how's your first day been Zero?" Ruka asked friendlily, attempting to include the carrier as well as break the icy silence that fell over them.

" Pretty boring until that fight with Aido." Zero replied; ignoring all the shocked looks he received from the night class.

" Yeah. So how's Kagemi?" Ruka asked again, " Can I come over to your room sometime to see her?"

" She's doing fine," Zero answered, " And sure, why not? I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

" Wait, Kiryu-kun, since when have you and Ruka become friends? Last I remember, you guys hate each other due to your feelings over Kaname." Takuma questioned confused.

" Oh, well my crush on Kaname-sama faded a while ago, and we bonded over his kitten: Kagemi." Ruka explained. Zero nodded in assent.

" You have a kitten Kiryu-kun?" Rima asked, her interest suddenly peaking.

" Hai, a black neko." The silverette replied. " Why?"

" I love cats!" The orange haired girl squealed, " Please tell me I can come to your room to see her sometime?"

" Why not." Zero shrugged. Suddenly, a devious idea popped into his head. " Well, Ruka also adores kittens, especially my Kagemi so when you come over, why don't you let her introduce Kagemi to you? I'm sure she's fine with it, right Ruka?"

Ruka blushed slightly, glaring daggers at the hunter, who attempted his best to look innocent while standing where he was. The slight upward lift of his lips was enough to ruin the image though.

" Will you Ruka?" Rima asked, wide-eyed. She really did adore kittens. Ruka bit her lip nervously, shooting a look at Zero who responded with a nod of encouragement. Steeling her pulsating nerves, the toffee haired vampire nodded, causing the orange haired vampire to screech in delight and hug her, flustering Ruka immensely. Zero silently laughed at her embarrassment, causing her to secretly flip him off.

Suddenly a cry of pain echoed through the hall. " NO KANAME-SAMA! I'M SORRY!" The voice of Aido sounded rather distraught.

" Have you learned your lesson?" The voice of the pureblood was cool and unaffected. Another bang sounded and Aido cried out again. " YES!"

" Good, now you may leave."

A few minutes later, the aristocrat vampire wobbled in, limping slightly. An array of bruises showed on his face and the side of his leg while the marks of a whip were clear to see on his arm. Shooting a hateful glare at Zero, Aido turned to Kain. " Can you help me to my room?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

" Did Kaname-sama hurt you anywhere excessively?" Kain asked concerned.

" No actually," Aido said with a dry laugh, " It was better than it would have been. He himself was pissed as hell and wanted to kill me but then he seemed to calm down. I heard him whispering _: I must not put out a bad image to him; I must not put out a bad image to him._ I wonder who this 'him' is? But yeah, anyway he just gave me a small beating and then twenty lashes according to the whole 'vampire rule book' thing."

" That's better than you usually have Hanabusa." Ruka remarked.

" Yeah." Aido sighed but then his eyes turned cold and his lips curved back to reveal sharp fangs in a gruesome scowl. " But Kiryu, you will suffer for making me look bad in front of Kaname-sama. Just you watch. I'll find a way to hurt you."

" Looking forward to it." Zero responded coolly, not showing the slightest bit of fear nor remorse for his pervious insults and actions.

Growling once more, the blonde haired vampire marched off with his orange haired cousin accompanying him from the back.

" Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Takuma said worriedly, " This will cause another fight and Kaname-sama will be even more ticked off than before. And who knows, he may take it out on you, Kiryu-kun."

" I'm not scared of those bloodsuckers." Zero replied, his voice even. " After all, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

And so concludes the fifth chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I would love some feedback on my work good or bad as long as you're not rude about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six. I hope you all enjoy it and please review! I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

" Now that Aido's has been dealt with, what will I do about Zero and Ruka's relationship?" Kaname pondered, deciding that he needed to do something to split the two apart so the aristocrat vampire would not take his carrier away from him. His eyes suddenly widened as a thought came into his head. _If I slip him an aphrodisiac and then get him alone with me, he'll desperately need me to relieve him. Then we can have sex and later on he will have to be with me and not Ruka!_ Not noticing the many flaws of this plan, the pureblood that was slightly crazed in getting a certain silverette to notice him as a potential mate, instantly began researching on where he could get a strong aphrodisiac that will cause Zero to become sex-crazed and submissive.

Unbeknownst to Kaname, a certain blonde haired vampire was also planning his revenge on Zero. Incidentally, the two vampires chose the same day to execute their plan.

* * *

" Ah, Kiryu-kun, come have breakfast with us!" Takuma greeted cheerfully, motioning to the elegantly set dining table where Kain, Aido, Senri, Rima, Ruka and Seiren already sat. Ruka and Senri greeted the silverette nicely; Rima, Seiren and Kain simply nodded at the hunter, and Aido just turned his head away ignoring the carrier.

Sitting down, Zero glared cautiously at the vampires, still only comfortable around Ruka and Senri. " Who's making the food?" He asked.

" Oh we have professional cooks who are in the kitchen currently." Takuma answered causing Zero's jaw to drop. _This is so unfair!_ The hunter thought silently, _How come the night class gets such luxuries while the day class is stuck with only certain comforts?_

As if reading his mind, the vice-president of the dorm said: " We as the night class get to enjoy much more luxuries in comparison to the day class because we are of nobility and for Kaname royalty. You might see it as unfair but the vampire hierarchy is still the same as the old human hierarchy: royalty, nobility, gentry etc. and the same rules still apply."

Nodding slightly in understanding, Zero decided to ignore the fact that Takuma had basically just read his mind. " So what about me?" Do I need to now get used to all this luxury the night class receives on a daily basis?"

" No." Kain cut in, surprising them all that he was actually speaking to Zero. Sighing in relief, the carrier did not get to see the slightly evil gleam in the orange haired vampire's eye. " You will be treated with even more luxury. After all, you are our much beloved and adored " Queen"."

Glaring at the now laughing group of vampires with the exception of Aido and Seiren, the silverette mumbled angrily: " I knew it was too good to be true."

The doors to the dining room swept open and a cool voice echoed out: " What's with all this laughter?"

" Kaname-sama." All the vampires stood and bowed as the brunette made his way towards the table. Huffing slightly, Zero glanced away.

" We were just telling Kiryu-kun about some things that came along with his position." Seiren answered monotonically. The pureblood turned and seemed to finally notice the hunter.

" Hello Zero." Kaname greeted amused, sending a sultry smirk at the carrier that caused Zero to blush furiously and look away. From where she sat, Ruka caught Zero's eye and sent him a knowing smirk in which he secretly flipped the bird in response to. Their little exchange however, did not go unnoticed by Kaname and his previously happy mood turned sour.

Before he could say anything though, a bell rang and the doors that connected the dining room and the kitchen burst open as nine males walked out with plates of steaming fresh breakfast foods in their hands. They each set a specific plate of food in front of one of the vampires before silently retreating to the kitchen once more.

Zero looked down at the food placed in front of him and saw two bowls. One was a freshly made vegetable soup while the other was a " breakfast" ramen so to speak that was immersed in a salty broth. Licking his lips, Zero suddenly wondered how the cooks knew his favorite foods.

" How do they know my favorite foods?" He decided to ask aloud.

" I did a background check on you for information to give to our cooks and servants so they would know how to please you. You are now pretty much royalty after all." Kaname explained calmly.

" You stalked me?" Zero questioned angrily, his amethyst eyes burning in anger. He was a rather secretive and private person after all, rarely showing emotion or saying anything that had to do with his private life or just him in general.

" No I did not stalk you, I did a background check Zero. There's a difference." Kaname said in a neutral voice, not wanting to anger the hunter even more. _It would lower my chances in having him as my mate, although he does look so sexy when he's angry. And even though I have my whole aphrodisiac plan, it's might not work out entirely the way I planned it to._

" Since when did you call me by my first name Kuran?" Zero asked, still angered and yet confused on why Kaname started calling him by his first name when he called him Kiryu for such a long time.

" Why can't I?" Kaname retorted calmly, " Is it forbidden?"

" For people who aren't close to me, yes!" Zero answered, clearly aggravated.

" Zero calm down ok?" Ruka reassured, in which Zero didn't contradict her calling him by his first name. This caused Kaname to clench his teeth in anger, wondering why Ruka was so close to Zero. His previous giddy thoughts about his plan vanished in an instant and were replace by 100 Different Ways to Torture Ruka and Keep Her Away From Zero.

Sighing, the carrier nodded and settled down, angering Kaname even more though he kept his anger hidden. Breakfast passed without a hitch and Kaname also calmed down after hearing Zero moan in delight at the delicious flavor of the vegetable soup and ramen in broth, his thoughts instantly turning naughty.

* * *

" Ahhhhhh." Zero stretched his arms, sighing at the delicious breakfast. He didn't except to enjoy the meal with all the vampires there, but it was actually quite pleasant, allowing him to get to know the vampires better. _Perhaps they aren't as bad as I thought they were._ Zero mused, _of course with the exception of Aido and Kuran._ The silverette didn't understand why Kaname was suddenly acting so close to him. Shaking his head slightly, he decided to help out Ruka with her crush today.

" Ruka?" He asked.

" Yes?"

" I'm taking Kagemi out since it's such a nice day. You go get Rima and I'll let the two of you spend some quality time together with Kagemi. I'll go talk to Senri."

" Wh-what?"

" Oh shush, I'm helping you with your crush now go!"

Nodding slightly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and a hint of eagerness, the toffee haired vampire ran towards where Rima and Senri headed. Zero walked to his room. After grabbing Kagemi, the silverette dropped off the kitten with the two girls and headed towards where Senri and Takuma shared a room.

Knocking slightly, he heard a " come in" and entered.

" Oh hello Zero." Takuma greeted the slightly shocked silverette. He hadn't expected to see Takuma and Kain there as well.

" Sorry for intruding, I suppose I'll be leaving now."

" No, no stay Zero!" Senri said, standing up. " Come play the card game with us."

" I'm fine really." Zero said, walking towards the door.

" Stay." Kain's low voice froze Zero in his tracks. " We can get to know each other better as you're in the night class."

" Don't you hate me because you're Aido's cousin and Aido hates me?"

" No, my somewhat an idiot of a cousin's opinions on other people doesn't affect my opinion's on other people."

" Ah, that's good then I suppose."

" Hnn."

" So let's begin then!" Takuma said excitedly, dragging Zero back to the table and began dishing out the cards.

Zero sighed and settled down. _Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad._ He thought.

* * *

" He's so cute!" Rima cooed, lying on her stomach in the field of grass while flicking the stem of the flower here and there as Kagemi followed the bud, seemingly entranced.

" Yeah." Ruka murmured softly, although she wasn't staring at the kitten but rather at the orange haired girl sitting across from her, taking in her beautiful appearance.

" Are you ok?" Rima asked concerned, seeing a red shade bloom on Ruka's face.

" N-n-no I'm fine, just fine." Ruka stuttered cursing herself at being so inarticulate. _Damn it. What is it about Rima that causes me to lose my cool demeanor and act like a stuttering schoolgirl?_

" You sure?"

" Yeah."

" Ok that's good, I'd hate for you to get hurt. After all, it's so fun to spend time with you and Kagemi!"

Blushing furiously yet again, Ruka just nodded and turned her head away, watching the other vampire play with Zero's black kitty and wondering why she couldn't just confess her feelings outright. It seemed that Zero and his kitty brought out unknown sides for both her, Rima and Senri. _Who knows? He might just teach us bratty night class kids a thing or two._ She thought amused.

* * *

" And I win again." Kain said calmly, gathering all the cards into his hand.

" NO WAY! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Takuma shouted, already drunk from the alcohol be had snuck into the game midway.

" Oh god, what did I get myself into?" Zero groaned, slumping into his seat. Not only had he not won a single game, he also had to deal with a now drunken Takuma.

" I'm leaving." He groaned, " Have fun taking care of Takuma Senri."

" Yeah, I'm going to." Kain said, running his fingers into his hair.

" You're just leaving me here with that… that _thing_!" Senri shrieked. He was a normally calm person but when it came to dealing with a drunk of his ass Takuma, he was petrified with fear.

" Nghnnnn, Kain re-match!" Takuma slurred before falling over onto a random couch.

Ignoring the aristocratic vampire, Kain stepped out of the room with Zero following right after him. The door slammed shut and Senri just sat their, stiff as a brick. _Oh shit._ He thought.

" Senri~" Takuma whispered, his voice all the sudden rather sexy, " Come play with me ne~"

The petrified screech of a certain mahogany haired vampire echoed throughout the dorms.

* * *

" We finally got out of there." Zero sighed in relief.

" Yeah." Kain said, casting a sideways glance at the silverette. " I guess I should go now, you have a good day Kiryu-kun."

" Wait."

" Yes?"

" I actually was wondering if you want to hang out sometime, you seem cool and I'd like to know you." Zero said.

" Um, sure." Kain blinked wide-eyed.

" Ok then, see you around!" Zero smiled and headed toward his room.

 _I'm usually not that friendly,_ he thought to himself, _but since I'll be in this class for the rest of my time here, I might as well make the most out of it. Plus Kain seems like an ok guy._ Nodding, Zero continued on towards his room.

* * *

" Alright!" Aido said, pumping his fist, an evil gleam shimmering in his eye. " Kiryu will know not to mess with me by next Saturday!"

" What are you talking about?" A confused Kain entered the room, silently questioning his cousin on what he was relentlessly saying to himself.

" Ah, hehe nothing." Aido replied, sheepishly rubbing his head in an attempt at innocence.

" Hnn." Kain grunted, suspiciously eyeing his cousin.

* * *

" Ok, so the aphrodisiac should be here by next Thursday. I will give it to him on next Saturday and we'll see how this turns out." Kaname told himself, pacing all around his study.

" Kaname-sama?" Seiren asked, " Do you need assistance with anything?"

" No it's fine, you can go Seiren."

" Ok."

 _You'll be mine by next Saturday Zero._ Kaname smirked. In his room, Aido also thought _I'll show you next Saturday Kiryu._

* * *

" Ahhhhhh~ Ichijou! St-stop it, yamate kudasai!" Senri moaned out.

" But you love it so don't you Shiki-chan~" Takuma whispered back seductively, his lips trailing over the smaller males collarbone.

" Nghnnnn!"

* * *

And done. So there are some interactions for you guys and as a note I will not be writing any smut in this story. I will write hints of it starting like I did or bits of it, but not a full on sex scene. Sorry if full sex scenes what some of you were after. Anywho, I love reviews so if you want to write one, please do!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up! Sorry that I updated much later than I usually did but my whole week has been really hectic and there's finals to study for while on Memorial Weekend I got dragged on a camping trip. Only highlight was when a bear came and stole our garbage in the middle of the night. Anywho, on with the story!

I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Aido sat in his room, rubbing his hands together furiously as his eyes gleamed with excitement and anticipation. " Kiryu will learn to respect me soon." He murmured quietly to not wake up his slumbering cousin.

 _Kain really does look even more handsome when he's asleep._ The blonde haired male thought as he turned to stare at the other man in the room. _But it's not like he'll ever like me back, after all we're cousins and both male while neither is a carrier._

Sighing softly with a sad smile on his lips, Aido slowly lay his head down on his pillow and soon fell asleep again.

* * *

" So, how was it?" Zero asked.

" How was what?" Ruka said, confused.

" You're " date" with Rima!"

" Ah, it was really fun but…"

" But?"

" I wasn't able to tell her my feelings."

" Oh, I'm sorry."

" No, no it's not your fault." Ruka exclaimed before then asking: " So how was the rest of your day with Senri?"

" It was; how do you say it, eventful I suppose."

" Eventful?"

" Yeah, Kain kept on winning and then Takuma brought out alcohol in the middle of a game and then got drunk."

" Seriously?"

" Yeah, so then we abandoned Senri to Takuma and I offered to hang out with Kain sometime. He agreed."

" Poor Senri."

" Yup."

A silence ensued before Ruka suddenly started giggling wildly.

" What is it?" Zero asked.

" Now that I think of it," Ruka said in between fits of giggles, " Senri's scream yesterday, Takuma may have been doing something _naughty_ with him."

" You think he enjoyed it?" Zero questioned with a teasing glint in his eye.

" Oh definitely." The toffee haired girl purred in response

The two both fell into fits of laughter, rolling on the floor and bed.

* * *

" Ugh." Takuma muttered, rubbing his head slightly due to him having a pounding hangover. Felling around, he suddenly felt something warm next to him. He blearily opened his emerald eyes and stare down to see none other than Senri Shiki, naked as the day he was born, curled right next to him.

" Wha-!" Takuma shrieked before stopping himself midway as to not wake up the innocent looking mahogany haired vampire in his slumber. He thought back to blurry flashbacks of last night.

 _Flashback~_

" _Ohhhh~ you're so tight Senri." The blonde groaned as he entered the smaller male from behind._

" _AHHHH! TAK-TAKUMA MORE!" Senri moaned furiously as Takuma pounded inside him in a fast and steady pace._

" _I'm… I'm about to come!" Senri shrieked as Takuma hit his prostate dead on for what seemed like the millionth time._

 _Flashback End~_

The vice president of the night dorms blushed furiously as he realized what he had done to his crush in a drunken stupor. _Well, at least I got to be together with the one I love at least once. I probably won't ever get the chance again._

" Mmmm, Takuma?" A soft voice whispered.

Takuma looked down at Senri who was slowly lifting himself up from where he lay, stretching slightly. The blankets that covered his body now pooled down to his waist, showing off the mahogany haired vampire's smoothly sculpted chest as well as the pink buds on top of them.

" Y-y-yes Senri?" Takuma stuttered, entranced by the other's slim figure and creamy, delicate skin.

" My backside hurts."

" EH!"

" You were way to rough last night."

" I'M SORRY! Wait, you don't hate me?" Takuma asked, curious as to why the smaller male wasn't cursing and trying to kill him.

" Well," Senri shrugged, " You were drunk and the sex… it wasn't bad." Two blooming roses appeared on the vampire's face after he said that sentence.

" Is this your way of confessing to me?" Takuma whispered huskily, gaining back his confidence. He leaned over, his more muscular body trapping Senri and pushing the smaller vampire against the headboard of the bed.

" Maybe." Senri whispered back, his face turned to the side in slight embarrassment.

" Well then Senri, I love you too."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" In that case, kiss me."

" With pleasure darling."

Takuma leaned down and pressed his lips against Senri's. The latter moaned gently and pushed up against the bigger one, his mouth opening to let the blonde slip his appendage in.

 _Mmmm, Senri tastes so delicious and sweet, like pocky_. Takuma thought as his wet tongue traveled all around said male's warm cavern, exploring every nook and cranny.

After 5 more minutes of heavy making out, the duo broke apart, both people blushing ever so slightly. "So are we together now?" Senri asked.

" Of course." Takuma replied before leaning down to capture the mahogany haired vampire into another bruising kiss that the latter complied to willingly.

* * *

" Kuran-sama, here is the aphrodisiac you ordered from our apothecary." The delivery vampire said, bowing down.

" Ah, yes thank you. You may leave now." Kaname instructed before turning around to examine the aphrodisiac. The vampire slowly retreated from the pureblood's study, not wanting to accidentally anger the brunette by straying for too long.

As soon as the vampire left, Kaname studied the liquid for a while. _The color is a pretty swirl of pink and fuchsia so I need a heavily colored drink to mask it. Fruit punch seems like a good choice._ Kaname thought as he wondered how to get Zero to drink the potion.

" Soon you'll be mine Zero." Kaname murmured, his eyes flashing red slightly. The poor pureblood did not notice how yandere he was becoming.

* * *

" Since today has such nice weather," Rima said to the amassed group of vampires, " We will go have a picnic outside. I found a nice little clearing where we could eat."

" Sounds wonderful." Ruka instantly replied to which she got a dazzling smile in return.

" Sure, it seems fun." Senri said while Takuma nodded in agreement, his arms wrapped around the model's waist.

" Why not?" Kain sighed while Aido chirped: " I wanna go!"

" It's a wonderful idea Rima." Kaname complimented, " We should go." Seiren had no opinion on the matter, she always agreed with Kaname-sama.

All eyes then turned to Zero. He shrugged nonchalantly: " I'm fine with it."

" Alright!" Rima beamed happily, seeming to show much more emotion than her usual self as well as behaving a lot differently currently. " Let's go!"

* * *

The group of vampires finally entered the clearing that Rima spoke about and gasped at its beauty. Vegetation and nature seemed to bloom everywhere, growing as they looked. Kaname's eyes widened slightly as he realized where this was. _It's that place where I first fell for Zero!_ He suddenly didn't like Rima's idea anymore as she had now exposed what he had used to consider a private and precious spot for him and Zero. Zero also wasn't happy, but that was because the pond was where he liked to secretly swim in and just rest in solitude.

" It's beautiful Rima." Ruka complimented in an attempt to woo the orange haired vampire, causing her to blush slightly.

" Thanks, I stumbled upon this after you left with Kagemi." Rima replied with a small smile.

" Where's the food?" Senri asked, reaching out and shaking his best friend in an attempt to get her to find the items necessary for taming his growling stomach, his rosy lips forming into a pout. Takuma's eyes instantly focused on Senri's beautiful face, smiling slightly at the adorable pout that had formed.

" I'm hungry too!" Aido called out, dragging Kain behind him from where the two had previously been splashing each other in the water. The taller male had a slightly dopey grin on his face as his smaller cousin dragged him towards the rest of the group. Kain's eyes instantly rested on Aido's cute bubble shaped bum and he licked his lips unconsciously while staring.

" Ok, ok," Rima said slightly annoyed before pulling out food from the picnic basket. " Here you go; everyone can chose what they want. We have sandwiches, salad, berry tarts, and fresh fruit for the main course and desert. For drinks we have iced tea, lemonade, apple juice and fruit punch."

 _Fruit punch!_ Kaname's eyes instantly lit up. Casually he suggested: " How about you guys go play for a little bit. I'll set out the food since you guys are always trying your best to please me and deserve a reward."

" Really?" Aido's face shined with delight and he forgot his hunger. When Kaname nodded he dragged Kain and Ruka with him to go exploring. Seiren, Rima, Takuma and Senri; who was groaning; followed after the trio while Zero lingered behind a bit.

 _It's not like Kuran to suddenly do work that he believes to be tiring and below his status._ Zero thought. _Why would he suddenly want to do it now? I should probably keep an eye out if he does something suspicious. Then again, if he did, it would also harm the other vampires and as evil as Kuran is, he's not one to meaninglessly hurt the aristocrats who help him._ Shaking his had slightly confused, the silverette turned and headed after the other five vampires.

As soon as the hunter left, Kaname pulled out the aphrodisiac from before. Pouring fruit punch into eight cups, he took one of the cups and opened the vial holding the potion. _Shake a specific number of times for how many hours later you wish the aphrodisiac to start working._ The label had said. _If it's 12:30 right now, I suppose 7:30 is a good time._ Nodding to himself, Kaname shook the vial gently 7 times and them poured the aphrodisiac into the cup of fruit punch that he had separated from the rest. _And_ _now to finish the rest of the boring work._ Kaname groaned as he got down to work. Oh well, it was a simple price to pay to get Zero.

* * *

" The food looks amazing Kaname-sama!" Aido complimented Kaname after the pureblood called the group back.

" Thank you." Kaname said softly before handing out the cups of fruit punch, making sure to give the love potion enhanced cup to the unsuspecting silverette who sat there next to Ruka.

Watching carefully, the brunette smiled in satisfaction as he saw Zero drink the cup of fruit punch. _Now I can officially enjoy my meal._ Kaname thought as he picked up a sandwich and began eating.

* * *

After the picnic was done with, the night class went back to their dorms and headed their separate ways. Zero lied down on his king sized bed when he suddenly felt slightly nauseous and doubled over. Soon a feeling of desperate need came over him and he moaned softly, rubbing his legs together as heat pooled from his stomach down to his groin, causing it to begin to erect.

Suddenly the door to his room burst open and in stepped the blonde haired vampire known as Aido. " I will get my revenge on you Kiryu!" He shouted, looking around for said person when he noticed that the silverette was curled on his bed making soft whimpers.

" What are you doing?" Aido asked, confused and slightly disgusted.

" Go away Aido." Zero groaned and rolled around, embarrassed beyond relief. " J-just go. Or I m-might jump y-you."

" Wait what!" The aristocrat screeched mortified, " What the hell happened to you?" But the aphrodisiac had already taken over Zero's mind, filling it with lust and need. Zero's eyes glowed slightly as he slowly stood up from his position on the bed, sauntering to where Aido was before wrapping his arms around the slightly taller male's neck and pressing their lips together.

" MPHH-" Aido yelled before he was muffled by Zero's soft lips. _What the fuck is happening! I like Kain, not Kiryu! Why is he doing this?_ He desperately attempted to shove the hunter off of him but Zero held on tight, wounding his legs into Aido's as he began to rub his erection on the other male's thigh, moaning and panting softly.

The door suddenly banged open a second time and Kaname rushed in. He was waiting for the right moment but when he heard noises from Zero's room he had rushed down in a hurry.

" What are you doing Aido?" Kaname asked; deadly calm but no one could mistake the venom in his voice.

" Kaname-sama! Please help me! Kiryu just suddenly attacked me like this with no provocation and began to kiss me!" Aido begged, not wanting the angered pureblood to misunderstand.

 _Shit, that aphrodisiac doesn't cause him to have a need for a certain person! It's for any person! How the hell did I forget that?_ Kaname cursed internally. _But still, Aido would have had to enter the room to get into this state, so he obviously did, but why?_

" Aido, why were you in here?" Kaname questioned, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

" I-I was just here to talk to Kiryu about something." Said blonde squeaked, scared that the pureblood would punish him.

Zero, angered that he had been ignored, let out a whine before leaning down and sucking on Aido's neck; causing the vampire to let out a gasp of surprise.

" Just get out." Kaname ordered, " I'll deal with Kiryu."

Nodding thankfully, Aido shook the silverette off and bolted from the room.

Kaname sighed as he watched the aristocrat leave. He really wanted Zero now, but from what happened tonight, he would have to wait just in case Aido got suspicious. He was a genius after all. Kaname knocked Zero out and the changed the hunter before laying him down onto the bed. The brunette then went back to his room to change into nightclothes and wash up. He then teleported back and slipped under the covers next to Zero, curling his arm around the carrier's slim waist before falling asleep.

* * *

And there we go! Chapter 7 is done! I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget that I would love some reviews to help me out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! What will happen between Kaname and Zero after the effects of the aphrodisiac wears off? Yeah, this update also took longer than my previous ones save for chapter 7 have been and again I'm sorry but them goddamn teachers are killing me! Last week of school and you start stacking up tests, finals, and two new projects? Like what the hell! Anyway school's over now so I should be able to start updating more.

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

The feeling of softness caressing his legs woke Zero up from his slumber, blinking his amethyst eyes open slowly, the hunter wondered what the feeling was. His head also pounded slightly, sort of like a hangover, but at the same time he had no recollection of becoming drunk.

" Hello Zero." A husky voice intoned.

Zero's eyes shot open from their previously half-lidded state, headache disappearing in a flash. Lying next to him on his bed was the slightly larger body of a _very_ well known pureblood, who had his hands currently tracing small, delicate patterns on the pale skin of Zero's thighs.

" WHA- KANAME?" Zero screeched. Mortified, he yanked his exposed leg back from the larger male's hand and pulled all the covers from Kaname, wrapping them around himself to hide any piece of skin showing save for his face.

" What are you doing Kuran?" Zero asked after he calmed himself down, glaring dangerously at the vampire before him. " And why the fuck are you in my bed?"

" Well," Kaname drawled, " Last night you fainted after your whole fight with Aido so I came and got you all ready for bed. Since I was already dressed in my nightclothes, being the lazy guy that I am, I decided to sleep here with you. It was very comfortable with you as my pillow by the way." Kaname ended off his sentence with a shameless wink at the reddening hunter.

" Cut the crap, even if it did happen why were you doing _that_ just then?" Zero snapped, embarrassed but he didn't want to show it.

" Oh, you mean this?" Kaname asked while wrapping his arms around Zero's waist, pulling the smaller male onto his lap while leaning down to nibble on the violet-eyed hunter's earlobe.

" Ahhhhhh~ w-what are you do-doing?" Zero cried out, moaning in pleasure.

" Pleasuring my queen, is that wrong?"

" Ye- mmmmm." Zero's voice caught off as Kaname began to suck and nibble at his neck causing the pureblood to give himself a smug smirk. Zero desperately tried to push the taller male off but found that he couldn't as Kaname had more strength than him. As Kaname continued to lavish his neck with kisses and nibbles, the silverette began to wiggle more, accidentally pricking his neck on Kaname's fangs and causing a few droplets of blood to drip down.

Kaname's usually garnet eyes swirled into the standard fuchsia color when it came to carriers as he saw and smelled the silverette's blood, marveling at its sweet scent. Leaning down, he opened his mouth to take a sip from the hunter's neck, desperate for a taste of Zero's rich blood. As soon as his gleaming fangs began to sink into the delicate skin of said male's neck though, the hunter's lilac eyes flew open and he shoved the other male off of him.

Crashing to the floor, Kaname came back to his senses and his bloodlust faded. Staring in slight guilt at Zero, the pureblood wondered how the other would react. Zero's eyes swirled from the previous hesitant lust to a steely violet as he stared at Kaname with cold eyes.

" Out." He whispered lowly, his eyes filling with anger.

" Zero-"

" OUT!"

Kaname stood up and walked out of Zero's room, his heart laden with guilt. _I knew he has fears of being bitten by purebloods ever since Shizuka Hio, as well as him becoming a carrier so his blood changed, and I still did that. Fuck, why am I so stupid?_ He stormed down the hall angrily, reprimanding himself over and over again.

* * *

As soon as Kaname left Zero collapsed onto his bed, breathing harshly from both the anger and the slight confusion that was intertwined with lust. After lying on the soft sheets for a few more minutes, he finally took a deep breath and pushed himself up onto his feet. Zero headed towards the bathroom and finished washing up before stepping into the closet to pick out his clothes and everything. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened to reveal the usually calm and collected Zero Kiryu, though his inner mind was still in deep turmoil from the morning's events.

Breakfast was awkward to say the least, with Zero ignoring Kaname as he desperately tried to catch the hunter's eyes. Takuma's small talk only made things worse. Aido was also in disarray, flinching whenever Zero came close as the previous night's memories were still etched deeply in mind.

 _I don't think I can ever look at Kiryu again normally._ The blonde thought, shuddering slightly. _I don' like him anyway, I like Kain. Plus Kaname-sama likes him so me getting in the way will only be a double negative._

Kain shot Aido a concerned glance that Aido blushed and shook his head in reassurance to. Still slightly suspicious, Kain turned back to his breakfast though he watched his smaller cousin out of the corner of his eye.

At the opposite side of the table, Senri nudged his newly christened boyfriend as a signal to shut up, not wanting the poor blonde to embarrass himself anymore. Catching the hint, Takuma finally quieted, flushing slightly though his eyes conveyed his gratitude towards the smaller mahogany haired vampire. He placed a small peck at the corner of Senri's mouth before finally beginning to eat meal.

Ruka exchanged fleeting glances with the carrier, desperate to find out what had suddenly soured the two's slowly healing relationship. Zero in return only shook his head, refusing to answer any of her stares. Slightly angered at Zero's ignorance of her, Ruka huffed slightly and went back to eating her meal, ignoring Zero the rest of the time. Not that he really minded.

Rima and Seiren wisely kept quiet, not wanting to suddenly tip the very fine balance of peace currently in the massive dining room.

As soon as breakfast ended, Zero shot out of his seat and headed towards his room, Kaname following in pursuit. Takuma took it as a chance to have some alone time with Senri and dragged said male with him to their shared room, slamming the door and locking it behind them. Rima headed off with Ruka in tow towards the pool to cool off all the tension that had started. Kain and Aido went their separate ways as Aido wanted to avoid his cousin while Kain decided to give Aido some space to cool off. Seiren on the other hand just disappeared from sight as soon as everyone else left.

* * *

" Zero wait!" Kaname shouted, desperately trying to catch up to the sprinting carrier. Upon hearing the pureblood's voice, Zero sprinted even faster in an attempt to shake him off. " Please Zero!"

Refusing to allow himself to be swept back into Kaname's poisonous but yet oh so enticing hold, Zero did a sudden turn and slipped into an empty music room, instantly hiding himself in a pile of musty old boxes to mask both himself as well as his scent.

Seconds later, Kaname ran by, totally unaware that Zero had made a small detour. As soon as the brunette's footsteps faded away, Zero let out a sigh of relief and climbed out from his hiding place.

" That was close." He murmured, wiping some sweat that dripped from his face after running through multiple corridors. " Now to make sure Kuran stops chasing me."

" Why is Kaname-sama chasing you?" A deep voice suddenly echoed behind him, causing the silverette to twist around suddenly in order to face the unknown person.

" Kain?" Zero asked after seeing the person's face. " Why are you in here?"

" I was just coming here to clear my mind." Th orange haired male responded, " So why is Kaname-sama chasing you?"

" Because he's a total asshole." Zero growled, refusing to meet Kain's eye though.

Kain thought for a while. He obviously couldn't force the answer out of the fuming hunter, but perhaps if he could get him to talk and lower his guard down he could stand a chance. _But how can I do it without him becoming too suspicious? I can't just suddenly say that I want to talk to him._ Suddenly, an idea hit Kain. _How about I offer that he can hang out with me right now? I mean he did technically offer._

Steeling himself, Kain asked in the calmest voice he had: " Hey Zero, you know about how you said you wanted to hang out with me sometime? What about now?"

Zero coked his head a little and thought. _He can't have any really bad motives behind this and I did say that I wanted to, so I guess why not?_

" Sure." The silverette nodded in agreement.

" Ok then."

* * *

" And so I was busy screaming but I ended up scaring Ruka in the process who pushed into Hanabusa and sent him tumbling into the mud. He was so pissed that he chased us for two hours straight all around the house!" While speaking, Kain mimed some motions with his hands, a slight smile stretched upon his face

" Masaka! That's hilarious!" Zero said, giggling furiously at the humorous story, his previous wariness and aggressiveness gone, replaced with a euphoric aura.

The two had started off with some awkward small talk but soon became open to one another and were sharing private stories involving them, and their family (For Kain at least) in no time.

" Yeah it is. Hanabusa always gets angry every time we mention it still."

" Then I should talk to him about it some time and see what his reaction is."

" Just don't tell him you heard it from me."

" Will do."

 _I think I should ask now, since Zero seems to be much more relaxed. This may blow off all the work I put into getting him to relax up to now but I need to know why. After all perhaps the conflict between Kaname-sama and Zero also affected Hanabusa in some way; which would explain how he's been acting!_ Kain thought determinedly.

" Zero, so can I ask why you were running from Kaname-sama?"

Hearing that, the carrier instantly froze up and began to think. _If I tell him, there's a chance that he will tell Kaname, no Kuran, about all that I will say. However, at the same time, Kain doesn't seem to be one to tell Kuran everything he hears. Maybe I could take the chance?_

Steeling himself, Zero sighed and began to talk: " So something happened last night and when I woke up in the morning Kuran was in bed with me. He was, um, acting rather like an idiot and out of character. While doing so, he did something really dumb which pissed me off and he's been chasing me for forgiveness but I honestly don't want to see him and that annoying face right now."

 _That shouldn't give away much._ Zero thought, satisfied.

" You know, Kaname-sama isn't as bad as he seems. Maybe you can give him a chance to explain why he did that dumb thing you said he did." Kain offered.

" I don't think there is a satisfactory explanation that can sate me for that thing he did. It's probably not whatever you think it is." Zero retorted.

" Maybe." Kain shrugged. " Did any of this affect Hanabusa? He seemed a bit off today."

" Aido? Well, today morning he was avoiding me, and Kuran was glaring at him so something probably did happen." Zero said, trying to think back to today morning at breakfast. " You might need to ask Kuran about it to find out."

" All right, thanks. I'm glad you told me." Kain thanked the silverette.

" You know what? I am too." Zero replied, feeling as if a slight burden had been lifted, though he didn't know why.

Zero stood up from his sitting position, reaching a hand down to help Kain up. As the two walked towards the door, the carrier accidentally bumped into a group of dusty boxes and tumbled over, pulling Kain down with him.

A loud crash resonated throughout the room. As the dust cleared, it was shown that Kain had Zero pinned to the floor, both their eyes wide with shock.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Kaname and Aido rushed in, hearing the loud sound that had been made.

" Wh-!" Both the brunette as well as the blonde's mouth were open in shock at the scene in front of them, their eyes suddenly reflecting conflicted emotions as their brains processed the picture they saw.

Also in shock, Kain and Zero could only stare at what would definitely be a messy and huge misunderstanding.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys! So, what will happen now that Aido and Kaname catch Kain and Zero in a compromising position? Please review as I would love some ideas on how to make my work better and I hope you all enjoy. Also I'm very sorry but it seems I will not be able to follow my promise of updating sooner since I have other stuff over the summer. I will try my best though so that's all I can promise now. Gomenasai.

I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

" What the hell!" Aido's screech disrupted the previous silence that had fallen upon the four vampires.

Sputtering and trying to give a good excuse, Kain clambered off of Zero and Zero instantly shot up, each moving as far away as they could from each other and blushing furiously all the while.

Kain's orange eyes were slightly guilty as he looked up at Aido. " Hanabusa, we weren't… we were just talking and fell over and, and…"

" Oh a likely excuse." The blonde haired boy hissed back, his turquoise eyes filled with anger, but also pain, and that pain made Kain's chest feel like it was slowly atrophying, melting away into nothingness. Turning around, Aido stormed out of the music room, tears filling his eyes as he ran. _I love Kain, but it seems he loves Kiryu. Why is the world so cruel?_

" Wait Hanabusa!" The orange haired male stumbled to his feet and ran out the door, chasing after his younger cousin.

That left Kaname and Zero staring at each other, Zero's wide with shock and embarrassment as well as a hint of guilt, though he didn't know why while Kaname's eyes were blank and cold, refusing to show any emotion.

" Err, Kuran, that wasn't what you thought it was. Me and Kain weren't doing anything like that." Zero hastily tried to explain.

" Oh? Why are you telling me this then?" The pureblood raised an eyebrow as he continued to look at the smaller male expressionlessly. In his mind though he was wondering: _Is Zero telling me this because he likes me and doesn't want me to get the wrong idea?_

" Well I mean you probably don't want your " henchmen" fraternizing with me so I was just telling you this so you don't punish Kain." The silverette replied, wondering why else he would have said that.

Kaname's eyes went from blank to absolutely raging in a matter of seconds. Taking a deep breath, the brunette male grabbed the carrier's hand and dragged him out of the room and down the corridors.

" Wh- hey Kuran! Where are you taking me?" Zero shouted angrily as the other male dragged him harshly away.

" You are so dense." Kaname hissed, his usually mahogany colored eyes turning to a deep shade of wine red in anger, " I am going to teach you a lesson about it."

Confused, Zero wasn't able to gather himself to pull away, and when he tried, he found he couldn't move from Kaname's hard, iron grip. Resigned to his fate, the hunter ceased his struggles and was left to ponder over what Kaname would do to him.

* * *

Bursting into a tearoom of the night dorms, Aido collapsed onto the plush couch. The unshed tears that glittered in his turquoise blue eyes finally fell as a small sob hiccupped from his throat.

 _I guess I never did have a chance with Kain._ The blonde haired aristocrat thought melancholically, his heart cracking slightly more, _After all, how can I compete with Zero? He's not just beautiful, smart, powerful, but he's also able to provide Kain with children, something I can never do._

Now normally, Aido would never compare himself to someone else, he was an aristocrat vampire, he had his pride and by no means was he someone who was weak either mentally or physically. In the face of an emotion most would identify as love, the vampire's strong mental walls were broken down and the insecurity caused by seeing the one he loved with someone who he deemed as one he hated seeped through.

" Hanabusa!" Kain broke through the door, following the smaller male's trail as well as jolting him out of his depressed thoughts.

" Akatsuki…" Aido whispered, his eyes clouding over with despair as he gazed upon his tanner cousin.

" Hanabusa, I swear that me and Zero weren't doing anything." Kain said as he dropped down to his knees to reach Aido's eye level, his eyes filled with pleading. Gently, the taller vampire lifted Aido's chin and brought his face closer to his younger cousin. The gesture brought some sense back into Aido and he slapped Kain's hand away.

" How can I believe what you say when I caught you guys like that!" Aido screamed harshly, " And why are you trying to convince me that you weren't anyway, it's not like you like me or something!"

" That's exactly why I'm trying to convince you!" Kain shouted back annoyed, grabbing Aido's face again and pulling him down for a bruising kiss.

Shocked, Aido couldn't move as Kain finished the kiss and slowly released his grip on the smaller aristocrat. _He likes me?_

" Say something Hanabusa." Kain pleaded, scared of his cousin's reactions to the sudden confession as said male was currently frozen in the spot, eyes wide and unblinking.

Slowly, the orange-eyed male's head dropped in dejection. _He doesn't like me after all._ Kain thought bitterly, _after all, we're cousins, and both male at it._ " S-sorry Hanabusa, I guess I should keep my distance from now on." He began to retreat from the room, his back slumped ever so slightly.

 _Snap out of it!_ Aido's mind was screaming at him, _go for Kain; he just told you he loved you!_ " Wait, Akatsuki!" The blonde haired male snapped out of his stupor and lunged for the taller male, forcing both to fall onto the ground. Kain's eyes widened in shock as Aido pressed his lips onto Kain's in a kiss just like Kain had done previously. After a while, the blonde let go of his hold and looked away shyly.

" I... I like you too Akatsuki."

Hearing those words caused Kain's heart to beat furiously and he pulled the other down, arms wrapping around Aido's waist as he let out a relieved sigh. Giving a soft yet euphoric chuckle, said blonde hugged back just as tightly, and the two melted into each other's warm embraces.

* * *

" Oomph!" Zero let out a startled sound as Kaname threw him onto a large and luxurious king sized bed that was swathed with silky, wine red sheets as well as white, downy pillows.

" What are you trying to do?" Zero snapped as he glared up at the pureblood who in turn looked down with fiery eyes.

" Teaching you a lesson." With that, Kaname pressed his lips onto Zero's as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist, preventing him from escaping.

" Nghnnnn!" A surprised and breathy gasp left Zero at the sudden gesture and Kaname took the opportunity to slips his tongue into the silverette's warm and wet cavern, exploring every nook and cranny there was to be found.

Zero's pounding on Kaname's chest and harsh shoves as well as pushes slowly halted as the carrier found himself being slowly lost into the pleasure. Kaname worked his way down Zero's pale neck, taking extreme care not to let his fangs get close and cause a repeat of today morning.

" Ahhhhhh, K-Kuran…" Zero let out another moan at the feeling of Kaname's skilled tongue sliding up and down his neck, before ceasing his previous ministrations of fleeing. Smirking at the fact that Zero would no longer try to fight him, the brunette male slowly began slipping off Zero's uniform in which Zero allowed due to being immersed in a haze of pleasure.

Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down the hunter's neck to the upper part of his chest, Kaname began to attack a slightly perked up nipple, marveling at the luscious pink color it had.

" GAHHHHHH!" A hoarse scream exploded out of Zero as he felt a strong suck on his right nipple that sent electric jolts throughout his body and straight to his groin.

" Your nipples are really sensitive aren't they Zero?" Kaname purred, getting even more confident with the silverette's reaction before returning to licking at the hardened bud, using his other hand to pinch at the carrier's neglected left nipple.

More and more cries and moans escaped from the writhing hunter as his body became ransacked with wave after wave of pleasure. Kaname, delighting in how sensitive Zero's body was, began to feast on said male's body even more furiously, reveling in every wanton sound he dragged from the silverette's lovely lips.

The evening continued on, but no vampire could get any sleep due to the loud and obscene noises that came from not one, but two separate bedrooms. The day transitioned into night and finally, everything fell quiet.

In her own bedroom, Ruka silently thought to herself: _Tomorrow morning will be interesting indeed._

* * *

A small yawn escaped Zero as he sat up blearily, rubbing his head. Amethyst eyes opened to see unfamiliar surroundings, and he blinked at the sight he saw.

 _Why is Kaname in bed with me? No, why is he in my room! Wait…_ Looking around, Zero realized this wasn't his room but someone else's rather. The sheets on the bed, the draperies over the windows, the entire layout of the room, they were all different from his. _Whose is it then? Wait; don't tell me… it can't be, Kuran's?_

Suddenly, the memories from last night came rushing in like a flood had broken through the gates that held it.

" _Ugh, more Kuran!"_

" _Say my name, Zero."_

" _Ah… Ohhhh, KANAME!"_

" _Again!"_

" _PLEASE KANAME!"_

A blush lit up on the silver haired hunter's cheeks as he realized what he and Kaname had done the previous night.

 _How did this happen?_ Confusion flew around his head, _How did I get so easily seduced, and by a pureblood vampire who goes by the name of Kaname Kuran no less?_ _Mother and Father would be rolling in their graves if they knew what I did. But yet,_ as Zero pressed one hand to his forehead while the other gripped onto the shirt he was wearing and pressed against his chest, _why is my heart beating so fast?_

Fear poured into him as he felt his body heating up. Looking down on the slumbering pureblood, Zero's heart thumped harshly against his ribcage. _What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this?_ The pupils in his violet eyes were harshly dilating as he tried to stop the oncoming wave of emotions from overwhelming himself.

Slowly standing up, Zero silently got dressed and rushed out of the room, not bothering to leave a message for Kaname who remained asleep the whole time. As soon as he got back to his own room, the carrier collapsed onto his bed, panting. Attempting to calm himself down, Zero soon found himself falling asleep again.

* * *

As Aido sleepily blinked his eyes open, a husky voice murmured: " Good morning Hanabusa."

A smile spread over his face as he recognized the voice. It belonged to his cousin and now hopefully lover: Akatsuki Kain.

" Ohayo Akatsuki." He replied, yawning afterwards. At the feeling of soft lips pressing against his temple, he giggled slightly.

" So can I call you my boyfriend now?" Kain asked out of nowhere.

" Yes yes, now let me go back to sleep." Aido mumbled before burying his head into Kain's chest and falling asleep once more.

At the sight of his adorable cousin like that, Kain smiled gently before lying down and falling asleep as well.

* * *

At the same time, a vampire messenger came to the entrance of the Night Dorms with a fancy letter held in his hand. As he was about to knock on the large doors, a blur of silver came in front of him, stopping the man's movements.

" May I take that letter?" Seiren asked monotonously as she held out a pale hand to take said piece of paper.

" Can I trust you to get it to Kaname-sama?" The messenger questioned cautiously.

" I am Kaname-sama's loyal servant, I will deliver it to him." Seiren replied. Taking it as a yes, the messenger handed over the letter to Seiren before departing the Night Dorms.

" I wonder who sent this." Seiren mused as she flipped the paper over to examine it. _It's from Lady Shitto hmm? This should be interesting._

* * *

So I hope everybody enjoyed it, please review! On a side note, Lady Shitto is an OC that I have made and she will play a role as the story continues. Also, even though Kain and Aido use each other's first names when speaking to the other, I will use their last names when narrating, as I am more used to them. Again, sorry for not being able to update soon, I will try my best but that's all I can promise for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, sorry once more for the late update but I hope you can all understand that I'm busy and have my own life along with writing this fanfiction. Anyway, in this chapter, my OC will be making an appearance. I hope you all enjoy and please review if you would like to!

I don't own Vampire Knight. I only own my OC in this story.

* * *

Kaname sat up on his large bed, feeling content and saturated after having spent a delicious night with his Zero, who had made a luscious treat to feast upon. The previously pleased smile though disappeared when Kaname realized that there was no warm body of a certain irresistible hunter next to him or in the room at all. _Where the hell is he?_ The pureblood wondered, slightly angry. Standing up abruptly from his spot on the bed, Kaname grabbed on some random clothes and put them on before storming off to find Zero.

Upon reaching the door to the silver haired carrier's room, he opened it. Swiftly and silently he sneaked in and saw the familiar figure of whom he deemed his beloved mate. Smirking slightly, he slowly lied down upon the bed behind Zero and waited for him to wake.

* * *

At the same time, Kain and Aido had awoken from their short nap after falling asleep again and were busy running around their dorm room, Aido's gay laughter ringing through the air as Kain mocked chased him. Giggling, the blonde vampire fell to the floor as his larger cousin tackled him and pinned him down. Kain's breath suddenly hitched though at the seductive sight of Aido, pinned down beneath him with only a slightly large nightshirt on that showed off his smooth pale legs and an irresistible blush on his face.

Leaning down, Kain pressed a soft and chaste kiss to Aido's lips that the latter welcomed warmly, parting his lips to allow Kain to dive into the moist cavern. As Kain's tongue continued to ravage his mouth, Aido began to gently move as to not disturb Kain. He gently pushed Kain up and then proceeded to straddle said male, wrapping his arms around Kain's neck and in doing so, forcing Kain to wrap his arms around Aido's waist. Not that Kain was complaining of course, because the sight was hot as hell.

All of a sudden, the door to their room banged open and an enraged toffee haired girl strode in, her coffee colored eyes blazing with anger though a spark of humor was also there.

" Stop making out you two! Breakfast will be served at any minute and you guys are not missing it! Plus I've already had to suffer hearing you two moaning and shouting and making sex noises all night! We are NOT going through this same thing again!" Ruka shouted at the pair who broke apart instantly, both flushing deeply in embarrassment.

" Sorry Ruka." Kain said guiltily, feeling bad for how he disturbed his childhood friend while Aido simply huffed and looked away.

" Are you okay with our relationship?" Aido suddenly asked, turning his bright turquoise eyes on the female.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Ruka asked, slightly confused, " No matter what gender you prefer for relationships, you guys are still my cousins and I love you regardless."

Aido and Kain looked at each other before smiling happily, turning to Ruka and hugging her tightly.

After they separated, Ruka winked and then said: " Plus, it's quite hot you know~"

And with that, she sashayed out of the room, leaving her two dumbstruck cousins frozen where they stood, faces of shock mirroring each other.

* * *

After his nap, Zero felt well rested and ready for the day. He cuddled deeper into the blankets, feeling very warm and comfortable and not noticing that he was actually cuddling back into a currently very pleased pureblood named Kaname Kuran.

" Do I make a good pillow Zero?" Kaname asked amused. At the sudden announcement of an unexpected presence, especially since the presence was that of his nemesis and whom he had just copulated with last night, Zero let out a small gasp of shock before quickly whirling around and backing away from the pureblood; wrapping his blankets around him when he noticed the brunette's wandering eyes.

" What are you doing here Kuran?" Zero spat, though his words lacked their usual bite and the blush that had began to spread on the silverette's creamy cheeks made him look more adorable than menacing.

" Oh you know," Kaname, responded in a singsong voice, " I was just wondering where my darling uke was since when I woke up the bed was cold and empty."

" Last night…" Zero murmured, too embarrassed to go on. He still found it hard to believe that he had had sex with a vampire, and a pureblood that went by the name of Kaname Kuran too.

" Yes, last night Zero." Kaname enunciated slowly, becoming even more amused at the embarrassment Zero felt. " You were ever so delicious and your moaning and whimpering voice makes a perfect soundtrack. If I could I think I'd have you for breakfast, lunch and dinner every single day."

Sputtering, Zero punched the now openly laughing pureblood harshly in the gut, causing the brunette to wince only slightly before covering his own now completely tomato red face with the silver and lavender sheets of his bed.

After gathering his wits and dispelling his embarrassment, Zero then said coldly: " Last night was a mistake Kuran. Let's just both forget it ever happened because trust me, it won't happen again."

Kaname stared in slight disbelief at the now stone cold hunter; _He's just going to forget about everything? All the passion we shared last night? No, I won't let that happen._

" Oh, don't worry Zero." Kaname whispered, his voice baritone and silky soft, but the threat and anger behind it was undeniable, " Because what happened last night _will_ happen again, and again, and again. And _you_ are going to enjoy every single moment of it."

With that he pulled the shell-shocked carrier into a bruising and dominant kiss, trying to sear the fact that Zero was his property deeply into the silverette's head. When the kiss was finished, he stood up gracefully and swept out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

" Kaname-sama!" Ruka let out a gasp of surprise as the pureblood stormed angrily into the dining hall. Every person there was shocked, as Kaname would rarely show any emotion other than contempt, even in front of his very close subordinates.

" Don't speak, just eat." Kaname hissed before plopping into his seat and started eating the already set out food. Giving each other hesitant looks; Takuma, Senri, Ruka, Rima, Kain and Aido also began eating cautiously, all worried about what had caused Kaname to go into such a foul mood.

The door to the dining hall opened suddenly and Seiren came in, only to stop in her tracks as she noticed the tense atmosphere around all the people in the dining hall.

" Is everything alright?" Seiren asked softly.

" Yes everything is just fine. If you come to tell us something get on with it." Kaname answered brusquely.

Confused but not wanting to piss of Kaname even further by questioning him, Seiren simply took out a letter and gave it to Kaname. As he read what was on it, the pureblood's facial expression never changed though his garnet eyes grew wider before reverting back to normal. Then as he set down the letter, a sly look crossed his face and he smiled. That smile made every vampire shudder because they knew when he smiled like that, it meant that he had a scheme up his sleeve and it would not be a pretty one.

" We will be attending a part tomorrow night," Kaname said casually as he leaned back into the mahogany chair he was sitting in and gazed up at the crystal chandelier which twinkled above the large dining table. " Make sure to dress formally and behave well. Don't embarrass me."

" Of course Kaname." Takuma replied with a soft smile while all the others nodded and answered with: " Yes Kaname-sama."

" Will Zero be coming with us?" Ruka asked after some silence while Senri also perked up slightly at the sound of his friend's name.

" But of course." Kaname reassured, though the animalistic glint in his eye only served to make the two more worried for their silver haired friend. A silver haired friend who was currently in the shower attempting to wash off the feeling of Kaname on him and was wholly innocent to the pureblood's devious plans.

The night class soon dispersed after Kaname's announcement, and only Kaname remained sitting in the dining hall. _I just hope this plan doesn't go awry like the aphrodisiac did._ He thought as he began to reminiscence last night and Zero.

* * *

After locking himself into his room for the whole time that the others were down there eating breakfast, Zero decided that he should stop acting like some sort of easily flustered girl and just man up and ignore the damn pureblood. _Just pretend that everything is normal and that your heart does not race every time you see him._

A flurry of knocking at the door caused him to snap out of his thoughts. Sighing, Zero trudged over to the door and unlocked it, opening it to reveal Senri and Ruka, his two probably best friends here in the night dorms.

" Hey guys, what's up?" Zero greeted casually. He was already rather used to most of the vampires at the academy by now and was slowly coming to accept them and the fact that no matter what he was a vampire. Other vampires though, and purebloods such as Kaname Kuran were a different story though.

" What happened last night?" Ruka asked hurriedly, her flawless face marred with worry. Senri was right next to her and his own eyes were also full of concern and anxiety.

" What do you mean?" Zero questioned, his eyes flitting slightly as a sign of him lying.

" Don't try to lie to us." Senri scolded. Nodding Ruka than said: " You missed breakfast entirely and Kaname-sama came storming into the room with a mood so terrible like someone had just killed his beloved pet or something."

" The event that happened last night was a mistake that me and Kuran had made. It won't happen again trust me on that." Zero reassured coldly, speaking the exact same words he had said to Kaname.

The other two aristocrats looked unconvinced but they didn't say anything else. Ruka picked up Kagemi and began to stroke her to which the kitten responded very positively.

" Aww, I haven't seen Kagemi in a while." Senri remarked as he watched the little black cat twist onto her side so Ruka could pet her belly.

" Yeah, I haven't let her out very often after letting Ruka and Rima play with her. Plus she's been sleeping a lot more so I just sort of let her do what she wants." Zero answered to which Senri nodded his head in understanding.

" Well anyway there's something else we need to tell you Zero." Ruka said, looking up from petting Kagemi.

" What is it?"

" Tonight there will be a ball, all of us including you are attending."

" A ball? For what?"

" I don't know."

" Do you know who invited everyone?" Zero then asked.

" I do." Senri interrupted, " I snuck a peak at the letter, apparently it's Lady Shitto."

" Another pureblood?"

" Ah yes."

" Must I go?" Zero groaned, cradling his head in his arms. _What is with all this drama in my life?_

" Yes Zero, Kaname-sama has been very intent on that." Ruka answered.

" Fine." The hunter huffed tiredly, too lazy and worn out to argue against his two friends today. _A ball wouldn't be that bad right? I mean it's just a ball. As long as I stay out of notice I'll be fine._

" Alright, I'll dress you!" Ruka squealed excitedly before lunging at the silverette.

" WH-!" Zero cried out as he was tackled by a totally OOC Ruka, " Senri help me!"

Shrugging lightly with a small smirk dancing on his lips Senri replied: " Nah, you look perfectly fine to me."

" YOU TRAITOR!"

* * *

" Where's Zero?" Kaname sighed annoyed at Senri who merely said: " Ruka will be done any minute now."

" Done!" Ruka's voice came right after Senri finished his sentence. " May I present to you my master piece?"

She gestured towards the stairs and a figure showed from the corner and Zero came gently walking down the stairs. Zero's moonlight colored hair seemed to be glistening like strands of woven silver that emphasized the pale creaminess of his skin and the vibrant color of his amethyst eyes. He wore a beautiful black suit with silver lining that accentuated his now rather feminine figure with the top two or three buttons popped off to expose more of his collarbone.

Gaping at the prepossessing sight, Kaname couldn't keep his eyes off of Zero, hungrily drinking in every delicious detail.

" Let's go then." Takuma trilled, jolting everyone out of his or her stupor. Nodding, they all walked out to the limo that was waiting for them at the door.

The drive to the Yokubo Manor (Lady Shitto's manor, Yokubo is her last name.) was silent and slightly awkward, with Kaname trying to catch Zero's attention as the latter purposely evaded the former. All the other vampires there in the car only watched awkwardly.

Finally, they were there. Upon reaching the mansion, the doors opened silently for them and they were swept into a grand entryway. Walls of marble and encrusted gold was the first sight that greeted them with a ginormous chandelier made of sparkling diamonds right after.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman dressed in a lovely sky blue ball gown came rushing up to them only to hug Kaname tightly. " Kaname! I'm so glad you came!"

" Shitto, it's wonderful to see you." Kaname replied softly, hugging the woman back.

The rest of the vampires all silently watched the scene, no emotion playing on their face. Zero though was shocked on the inside. _Who is this woman? And what is this horrible feeling in my chest when I see how close she and Kuran are?_

* * *

And end. That's the tenth chapter people! I hope you all enjoyed it and I also want to thank all of my readers and people who have reviewed on this story. Thank you so much, this story couldn't have gone this well without you all. That being said I hope you guys will all review still!


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry for the late update but my reason was that my family went on vacation and I was dragged along on a month-long trip traveling California. Yeah, staying right next to a couple on their honeymoon is _quite_ awkward. That aside, since the school year will be starting soon for me, updates will take longer so bear with me peeps. Here's chapter 11 and I hope you all enjoy it, cause we'll have a jealous and confused Zero in this chapter as well as a jelly Kaname. In the later on chapters and this one I'm thinking of making Zero a bit OOC because in this story he eventually accepts becoming a vampire. (Also on a side note, if anyone had any confusion with the authors note at the end of my last chapter, no I didn't mean the fanfiction was done, I just meant that chapter.)

I do not own Vampire Knight, only my OCs in this story.

* * *

The sound of elegant music and soft chatter echoed throughout the marble halls and the decadent ballroom of the Yokubo Manor as men and women of stunning beauty swept gracefully across the dance floor, each and every one of them inhumanly gorgeous and elegant. Their eye-catching clothes, with tuxedos of the most stunning fashion and stylish ball gowns that dripped with many a glimmering jewel, only enhanced that beauty.

Watching them afar and alone on an empty side of the room was Zero. With a fluke of champagne in his slender hand, his amethyst eyes trailed over the vampires twirling under the light of the chandelier only to flick up and rest upon a seemingly happy couple. Kaname was standing there with Lady Shitto on one of the balconies, a euphoric smile upon his aristocratic face and his burnt sienna eyes glimmered with delight as he conversed with the lady. Shitto herself was also ever so radiant; her lovely blonde hair fell in soft curls down upon the nape of her swan like neck and her sky blue eyes gazed back up with adoration at the taller pureblood male as they spoke to each other.

Watching the two so happy together made Zero's heart suddenly clench harshly, wrenching pain shooting through it, and he felt burning hot tears rise into his eyes. The silverette furiously blinked the tears away, still confounded on why he felt that way. Shouldn't he be glad the obnoxious pureblood wasn't paying any attention to him now? Shaking his head slightly, Zero set down the glass of champagne he was holding, determined to make the best of the night.

As he began to stride across the room to talk to Ruka and Senri, who were enjoying the night immensely at a refreshment table, a body crossed into his line of view, blocking his path.

Looking upwards, lilac orbs met deep emerald ones and the carrier's lips parted slightly in surprise as the handsome vampire standing in front of him lightly bowed and held out a glove encased hand. " May I have this dance my lovely carrier?"

Hesitantly, Zero stood there before looking around, wondering if he should. As he skimmed the room his eyes came to rest upon Kaname and Shitto once more. Angered once more by the happy sight, he decided to just enjoy himself, as Kaname obviously wasn't going to pay attention to him anyway.

" I'd be honored." Zero replied graciously, rose red lips curving into a small smile before he slipped his own smaller hand into the mysterious males offered one.

* * *

" …And so father took me to the meeting. Personally I find them very dull. There's always the most obvious solution to the problem but the vampires just argue continuously regardless of anything. It really does make me wonder about our ruling council." Shitto informed Kaname before taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage in her grasp.

" I completely understand how you feel Shitto." Kaname responded back, his own eyes filling with annoyance as he remembered when he had to go to those meetings, " When I go they won't stop until I threaten them numerous times."

A beautiful smile blossomed on the blonde's face at Kaname's sentence. " How about we forget about all this politic stuff and go dance and enjoy the night while it's still young?" Shitto offered, hoping to perhaps make a move on the handsome pureblood.

" Why not?" Kaname replied, before offering his hand out.

Grasping the brunette's hand, the two ascended from the balcony they were previously standing on to the dance floor. As Kaname placed his hand on Shitto's waist and her to his shoulder, his mind was distracted by a totally different view.

There on the dance floor, swaying side by side on the dance floor and both with happy smiles on their faces were Zero and another man. Grinding his teeth secretively in anger, Kaname began to dance with Shitto, but no matter what he tried, he couldn't get the sight of Zero in the arms of another man and how happy the two looked together. His heart filled with anger and just the slightest amount of hurt.

As soon as the song to the dance ended, he quickly bid Shitto farewell, leaving her with a look of confusion and slight shock at the sudden rejection painted on her lovely face and stormed off to the place Zero and the other man had retreated to, where they were currently enjoying a drink together.

* * *

" Wow, I had no idea that politics were so complicated in the vampire world." Zero remarked as he listened intently to Machigai, the now labeled vampire aristocrat. He was also from a very important vampire aristocrat family: The Yujin's.

" Indeed, things aren't what they always seem huh?" Machigai responded with a wink, before twirling Zero; causing the silverette to blush a lovely shade of red.

" So what do you like to do for fun?" The hunter inquired casually, as his freed hand slipped back into the taller male's grasp.

" Well, I adore horseback riding. It's very enamoring and the feeling of the wind rustling through your hair is like no other. Also, the scenery when you're riding is absolutely beautiful, though of course it can't compare to your exquisiteness." Machigai responded, subtly flirting with Zero as he did so. " You?"

" I personally enjoy reading a lot." Blushing, Zero recounted his favorite activity; his lovely amethyst eyes sparkled with delight. " My favorite genre is probably fiction, all the plots and universes are so imaginative and unique."

" Ah, I completely understand how you feel." Machigai said with a soft smile curling on his chiseled lips. " I too love reading, though I have to say I'm more into poetry and historical genres."

" Well I can also relate to your love for horseback riding, I have a horse which I suppose you can call my own. Her name is White Lilly. I personally love riding bareback with her and you're right, the feeling and scenery is perfection." Zero retorted with slight amusement as he and Machigai whirled to a stop on the dance floor, hearing the music gradually fade out.

" It seems we have much in common then!" The aristocrat laughed in delight, " Care for a drink?"

" I'd love to."

The two headed towards a rather secluded table that had a few champagne glasses set on it. As they sat down, Machigai took two of those glasses before offering one to Zero with a gentlemanly smile etched on his face.

Graciously, the hunter accepted with a grin. _Wow, I've just spent about 10-20 minutes with a vampire and I haven't remotely disliked him or had the urge to kill him. I suppose I really am changing and adapting to the society I now live in._ Biting his plump bottom lip, the silverette wondered if the changes he was experiencing were good or bad.

" What has you so worried my dear? Not that you don't look luscious when you bite your lip like that." Machigai inquired huskily, making Zero's face burn once again at the vampire's obvious flirting. However, for some reason the blatant flirtation didn't annoy the carrier, who usually became very annoyed when he was flirted with. Not only that, but with each passing moment he spent with the emerald orbed aristocrat, he felt his heart beat faster and faster for said vampire. Was this love?

" It's nothing." Zero brushed the other male's concern off easily; smile spreading on his face for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past minutes.

" Alright." Machigai nodded, before suddenly leaning closer so that the two's faces were merely centimeters apart and they could feel each other's breaths. As the two leaned closer together, they were suddenly ripped apart by a brute force. Looking up, confused lilac eyes met furious garnet ones.

"Kaname?"

* * *

Kaname saw red. Furious, pulsing, burning hot blood red that pounded so hotly in his veins he felt like shattering everything in the manor as well as killing most of the people in it as well. He was already pissed as hell due to the fact that Zero was dancing with someone other than him, but then seeing the gorgeous silverette, _his_ gorgeous silverette leaning in to kiss another man had pushed him over the edge.

 _Who does that slut think he is? He is MINE. That porcelain skin is mine, his glowing violet eyes are mine, his plump pink lips are mine and most of all his soul, heart, and sweet ass are MINE._ The brunette's inner pureblood was raging and he ripped the two people apart, startling them.

" Kaname?" Zero's confused voice asked before turning angry: " What the hell do you think you are doing?"

" What do I think I'm doing? What do you think you're doing?" The pureblood snapped back, equally enraged.

" I was about to kiss someone! Who I liked! What right do you have to step in?"

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO STEP IN BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE!" Kaname thundered, his loud voice halting every person in the ballroom. Everyone looked shocked because pureblood Kaname Kuran never raised his voice up to a shout. The vampires of the night class looked at each other with raised eyebrows, it seemed that their newest addition: Zero Kiryu was quite capable of causing a stir in their almost always calm leader; not that he didn't before hand.

" Um, it seems we have a misunderstanding here. Could anyone explain to me what's going on?" Machigai asked confused at the sudden events that had just happened.

" Don't worry about it." Kaname snapped before jarringly grabbing onto Zero's arm and dragging him off to some room in the Yokubo mansion.

After Kaname and Zero left the party haltingly began once more, but it took quite a while for everyone to slowly get back into the mood, with Machigai and the night class not getting back in the mood at all.

* * *

" Why the fuck are you doing this!" Zero shouted angrily as soon as Kaname shoved him into an empty guest room only to be pinned harshly against the wall.

" Why? Do you even need to ask why? Isn't it obvious?" Kaname growled, garnet colored eyes flashing scarlet red in both anger and some lust.

" What the hell do you mean it's obvious? It fucking isn't!" Zero retorted before beginning to struggle against the pureblood's iron grip, managing to force Kaname off of him only to have them both tumble to the floor.

" Ah!" A small cry escaped Zero as he scraped his neck when he fell on a shard of some mysterious object, causing small rivulets of blood to appear and drip down his neck.

In a second, Kaname's resolve snapped and his eyes changed from burnt sienna brown to crimson red in a flash, and permanently. Leaning down, he began to lap at the wound that marred the hunter's pale skin, eliciting a startled and unwanted moan from the carrier's throat; before suddenly sinking his glistening white fangs in, and began to suck erratically at the most scrumptious blood he had ever tasted. Thick, warm, sweet but with a hint of bitterness in it, and an intoxicating fragrance that appealed to his every sense, he was enamored and put under a spell.

Kaname continued to suck at the liquid, not taking in regard the smaller male who was struggling in his arms, his eyelids fluttering shut and his body becoming weaker as he fainted, too much blood taken. As Zero's eyes closed, he thought: _What a fool I was to trust him, how can vampires be anything other than bloodthirsty monsters, as he had proven right now?_

* * *

And end scene. Well damn that just got sad. Anywho, I hoped you has enjoyed and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

So I hope every one enjoyed the last chapter. I won't drag this on any longer… and I hope you all enjoy this one as well! Well, maybe I'll drag it on a little bit more. In this chapter, Ichiru is introduced! And yes, I know (SPOILER ALERT) he technically died and all (SPOILER DONE) but for plot purposes, he's alive in the story, doesn't hate Zero, the two have a very close brother bond and is a capable fighter. Let's just say his chronic illness disappeared. Also, he may be OOC considering he's one of the characters where I am bad at characterizing them. Ok, NOW I'm done. I think.

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Silver beams of moonlight shined and reflected off of the stained glass windows of an old, abandoned castle. Inside the castle, footsteps echoed off of cracked stone floors and walls as creatures of the dark howled and chittered, their cries disappearing in the night.

" The boy; how is he?" A voice hissed through the darkness in a small, secluded room of the castle, " What does he feel towards his chosen?"

" Everything is going as planned my lord. He now hates his chosen and is longing for your son now. Soon, we will overpower the purebloods and rule the vampire realm! Another thing is that we have located the other boy as well. He'd make a wonderful bargaining chip." Another answered.

" Yes." The first voice mused, " He's an excellent plus to the perfect bride for my son."

" Soon Zero Kiryu will be ours for the usage, whether through my poor, unsuspecting, son's charms, or through the torture of his beloved brother: Ichiru Kiryu."

* * *

Ichiru sat in the cushioned seat of Cross Academy, uncomfortably looking at Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari who were currently scrutinizing the Zero look-alike. Well, at least the latter, the former simply sat there with a huge dopey grin on his face.

" So, am I accepted?" Ichiru hesitantly asked, to which Toga scowled and Kaien nodded his head furiously, bouncing up and down in his seat in excitement. He seemed to be holding in something, as usually he would be freaking out by now.

" Great!" Ichiru sighed in relief, " Can I ask to be assigned to the same room as Zero?"

" Well, Zero has currently been transferred to the night class due to special conditions you'll have to ask him about." Kaien replied apologetically, before perking up in an instant.

" BUT YOU CAN BE THE PSUEDO ZERO IN THE DISCPLINARY COMMITTEE, HELP MY DARLING YUKI, AND BE THE SON THAT I NEVER HAD AND ZERO REFUSED TO BE!" And with that, Kaien finally exploded and lunged over the table to hug Ichiru, startling the poor boy to blot out of the seat and causing Toga to sigh in exasperation as he grabbed the blonde by the waist and pulled him back down to earth.

" Um, ok… Well, I guess I'll be going then. Room number please?" Ichiru asked as he slowly backed towards the door and the only exit that you don't need to break to go out of the room.

" 173." Toga said shortly before nudging his head to the door, signaling the younger male to get out as he grappled with a struggling and sobbing Kaien.

Nodding quickly and shooting his former mentor a look of thanks, Ichiru rushed out of the room, thankful to finally be out of the sight of the former " Vampire without Fangs" and now crazy lunatic and headmaster of a top boarding school: Kaien Cross.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind the fleeing silverette, Kaien calmed down and stopped wriggling, allowing Toga to finally release him. Huffing due to the immense struggle he had previously put up, the headmaster collapsed back into his chair and allowed his thoughts to drift to the intimate way Toga was holding him by the waist; which then in turn caused a sprinkle of pink to be splattered across his pale cheeks at the realization.

" Why do you always have to act like that Kaien?" Toga sighed in exasperation, rubbing a hand on his forehead as his eyes closed.

" Obviously because I love all my children!" Kaien scoffed back in a childish manner, his petal like lips forming into an undignified pout.

" When was Ichiru ever your child?" Toga pointed out.

" He's related to Zero-chan and since Zero-chan is my son (" He'll admit it one day." Kaien whispered off to the side, causing Toga to raise an eyebrow in skepticism.) Ichiru-chan is obviously also my son!"

" I always wonder form where in that sponge of a brain of yours does all this irrational, _illogical_ , logic come from."

" How mean! My brain is not a sponge unless you mean that I soak up information!" Kaien pouted once more and aimed big, watery, hazel eyes at Toga, which sent the eye-patched man's heart a-beating and a small pang to his groin. _Now if Kaien was giving him such a look while they were making love…_ Instantly, a naked Kaien sprang up in Toga's head. Imagination Kaien was lying on a ginormous bed completely naked and looking up at Toga with the same gaze real Kaien had as he begged the dark haired hunter to fuck him. _No, no, no! He was not to have sexual thoughts of the clueless yet very beautiful man in front of him!_ Groaning slightly, Toga pinched himself harshly to get rid of the seductive image and growing hard on that he had acquired.

" Toga, daijoubu ka?" Kaien inquired, worried about his friend.

" Yes, yes I'm fine." Toga grumbled as he began to bend over to sit on a chair. As he reached his hand out to grip something to help him sit him down, his fingers brushed up and grasped onto fabric. A surprised gasp echoed throughout the room and in a whirl of cloth, Kaien tumbled onto Toga's lap and Toga fell to the floor with a grunt, his hand coming up on reflex to the small of Kaien's back to support the blonde man's weight.

Black eyelashes slowly ascended upwards to reveal hesitant hazel orbs that peered down at the larger male, who now had both arms wrapped around the headmaster's waist.

" Ah. Toga?" Kaien gently asked, shifting slightly only to accidentally slip a bit downward and his ass landed right onto Toga's cock, eliciting a small gasp and shiver from the smaller male.

Toga's blue eyes clouded with lust and he murmured huskily: " Fuck it." Before crashing his lips onto Kaien's own plump ones. A whimper escaped Kaien and he melted into the other's embrace, opening up his mouth for Toga's tongue and responding eagerly to the ravenette's administrations.

Panting, the two then separated, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips though.

" Bedroom?" Toga asked as he pulled Kaien up to his chest from their previous position on the floor.

" I thought you'd never ask." The latter replied, a teasing smile making his way onto the blonde man's face as he gently pulled himself out of Toga's embrace and began padding towards his bedroom, his hips swaying seductively from side to side.

With a growl, Toga rushed forward in response to Kaien's teasing and swept the headmaster up into his arms bridal style before rushing into the bedroom.

* * *

Zero had awoke early that morning, and as last night's events hit him at full force, his heart shattered once more. Images flashed before his eyes. Shouting, screaming, unbearable anger, then flash of ivory white fangs, two holes punctured in delicate flesh, and red. The red was beautiful and deadly, scarlet and bloody. And he remembered his consciousness slowly fading as Kaname sucked his body dry of it's nourishing liquid. Some crystalline tears came to his eyes as he realized the trust he finally gave was so brutally torn apart yet again. _But then again, what should I have expected? Purebloods will be purebloods, and vampires will always be monsters. Nothing has ever changed; people just tried to sugarcoat the harsh truth and in doing so tricked me. Look at me now: Zero Kiryu, heir to the Kiryu family, one of the best hunters, and now a broken doll to the king of the vampires: Kaname Kuran. What a laugh. There's no wonder that nobody respects me._

He looked around the room. It was empty of all presence and was nicely furnished, but it wasn't one of the night class dorms. Apparently they were still in the Yokubo manor. Everyone was probably too tired after the party to leave so Shitto must've offered to let everybody sleep here for the night. Or rather day since they're vampires.

Groaning, Zero slowly sat up, before noticing that someone had changed his clothes from last night to a large nightshirt. He just hoped to god it wasn't Kaname. Swing slender legs out of the covers and over the side of the bed, the carrier slowly stepped onto the cold, carpeted floor. As he took his first step, a wave nausea and fatigue hit him like a tsunami and he nearly doubled over from the feeling. _Kuran took too much blood from me; I need blood._ A familiar pang of sensation went through his body at the thought and his fangs began to peak out.

 _No, I can't go to Kuran for blood. Not him. Never him. I must survive, I've resisted for so long and the fact that I'm a carrier doesn't change my need for blood when too much is taken from me._

Zero pushed down the overwhelming illness he felt in himself and took another step, using the wall to support him as he slowly made his way out of the room and down the corridor his room resided in. _If I can just make it to the kitchen I'm sure that there are some blood bags somewhere in there._

Stumbling, Zero turned once more and began to go down yet another hallway. All the hallways looked the same and the hunter felt himself becoming more confused and feeling very lost.

A sudden voice startled him out of his confusion. " Zero? Is that you?"

" Machigai. Oh thank god." Zero sighed in relief; thankful to see someone he could still trust. Not caring that he was letting down all his barriers and revealing his weaknesses, the silverette pulled all the strength together that he could and walked over to Machigai before collapsing, causing Machigai to reach out purely out of instinct to catch the collapsing male.

" Zero, are you okay?" The brunette's voice echoed in his ear as the hunter desperately tried to keep his conscience up. No more subtle flirting was left in the aristocrat's voice, only pure worry for the man he felt like he was in love with.

" N-need blood." Zero rasped, " K-kitchen should have s-some."

" I don't think you'll get there in time." Machigai replied, knowing the kitchen was quite far and another two levels down to where the servants resided. " Here, just take mine."

" I-I, I s-shouldn't."

" I insist Zero, you need it." Machigai firmly stated before using his nail to make a small cut in his neck and causing fresh blood to pour out, enticing the weak carrier.

Zero's lilac orbs slowly bled into red as his being gave into the bloodlust and went up to Machigai's neck. Giving a few soft licks to an area near the jugular vein, Zero bit down, making Machigai moan slightly at the pleasurable sensation of having the one they love drink from them. As he sucked up the aristocrat's thick blood, Zero's control over himself returned and he immediately detached when he was sure he had enough to sustain himself.

Machigai smiled at Zero as the latter looked down at his feet, blushing at the fact that he had taken blood from the former. After all, taking blood was usually considered a very intimate thing for vampires.

" Hey, you're alright now right?" Machigai questioned, his emerald green eyes shimmering with worry. As soon as Zero nodded though, the worry swept away to become utter relief.

" I guess I should be going now then." Machigai murmured as he slowly pulled away from Zero.

Zero, on reflex suddenly leapt at Machigai, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. " Please bring me with you."

" What?"

" I, I don't want to go back with Kuran. My lack of blood was all his doing. I'd much rather prefer to go with you."

" But, he's a pureblood, I shouldn't disobey him."

" Please Machigai." Zero pleaded, not even caring. The only thing in his heart he felt for Kaname was fear now. Not even anger. Just the pure, unadulterated fear that the pureblood would drain him of his blood once more.

Looking at Zero's lilac eyes that were pleading with his very soul. Machigai slowly nodded his head in acceptance.

" Alright. But please listen to me okay?"

" Okay."

* * *

And with that, Zero's choice was made. He would go with Machigai now, leaving behind the night class and Cross Academy. At least, he would leave for a short while.

Meanwhile on the other hand, tensions ran high between Takuma and Senri while Ruka and Rima's affections for each other's have begun to bloom. And we all know Kaname's reaction that Zero's gone will not be pretty.

And what of the appearance of Ichiru? How will he react now that his big brother has disappeared?

The moon is newborn, and the night is still young. So roam out into the darkness and discover what truly lies in the depths.

* * *

And yeah! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you want to! And I'm sorry, but I just had to do another cliffhanger. That will be the end of this story but don't worry! I will be posting a sequel that is the continuation of this story very soon. So it will feel like pretty much another update to this. I hope you all enjoyed the story again!


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys! I have just posted the first chapter of my sequel to Thorns and Roses: Roses of Fate, so if you're wondering what happened afterwards in the first story, go and READ!

Also, I am forever grateful to all the reviewers who took their time to share their opinions with me. Thank you so much guys!


	14. Chapter 1 (Rewritten)

Ok, I know I am an utter asshole for not updating for soooooo long but I am finally rewriting this story and updating it. I hope you all enjoy this story! (The updates may take longer for the rewrite compared to my first time writing because I'm more busy these days.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

 _Vampires, the creatures of the night that prowl in our world._ _Deadly_ _roses that are beautiful on the outside and poisonous within. Things that look and act like humans but cannot feel the emotions that_ _humans_ _can. They prey on humans, and in turn_ _the humans_ _kill them. It's a bloody cycle over and over again but_ _yet_ _I don't fit in it anywhere. A hunter, who is meant to be a human, yet is a vampire. In turn, I hate myself even more than those disgusting bloodsuckers. Where do I truly belong?_

LINE

" ZERO! WAKE UP!" Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of the headmaster at Cross Academy screamed at her slumbering surrogate brother, causing him to jolt up with a start and tumble off the bed that he was previously lying on.

" Damn, what the hell Yuki?" The bleary silver haired man grumbled, rubbing his aching head.

Giggling slightly, Yuki said with an amused tone: " Well, you need to wake up because we have class, and if you miss another one, you'll be suspended from your duties for a while."

" Yeah, yeah." The lilac-eyed male waved off the remark distractedly as he began to pull out his uniform from his closet.

" Don't wave me off like that!" Yuki puffed out her cheeks angrily.

Not seeing fit to respond, Zero began to pull off his night shirt, exposing his pale torso. Blushing at the sight, Yuki ran out of the hunter's room, slamming the wooden door behind her with a small shriek.

Zero let out a sigh; now that Yuki was out he could finally have some peace. It wasn't that he disliked the small girl, oh no, he adored her, but she could be ever so annoying and a chatterbox on occasions, especially when he sought peace and quiet. Pulling on the usual Cross Academy day student attire, he noted that for some reason, the waist seemed looser but the hip part felt tighter. Shrugging off his confusion, he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After finishing with brushing his teeth and washing his face, the hunter walked out of his dorm room and headed towards Kaien Cross's office.

* * *

" Good morning Zero!" Cross giddily greeted his adopted son, a bright smile on his face. Zero grunted noncommittally in response.

" Good morning Zero." Yuki greeted cheerfully from where she stood next to Cross's antique desk.

Nodding at the brunette, Zero turned towards Cross: " I'll get going then."

Before Cross could respond, Yuki quickly intercepted: " Zero you haven't had breakfast yet."

" I can get it later."

" No you need to eat now Zero! Nutrition is part of staying strong!" Shoving the taller away from the door, Yuki proceeded to attempt to force Zero into a seat.

" Alright alright, I'll sit." Zero caved in and sat down, but not before commenting " You wouldn't have been able to force me to sit otherwise."

" You're such a jerk!" Yuki exclaimed, irritated but still happy that Zero had complied with her wishes (read orders).

Yuki then ran to the kitchen, before coming back with a croissant, glass of milk and an apple. "Eat up!"

Sighing in relief that he didn't need to have Cross's food, Zero ate the croissant and drank the milk.

" Aren't you going to eat the apple?" Yuki asked.

" Not at the moment, I'm taking it with me."

" Alright." Satisfied with Zero's answer, Yuki grabbed her bag and headed towards the doorway.

" Come on Zero! We're gonna be late!"

" Coming."

* * *

The day proceeded without a hitch for both Yuki and Zero, each completing their classwork and managing to not fall asleep or doze off.

Soon the last bell of the day had rung, signaling the end of school. Some students began to head back to their dormitories while others opted to go with friends to the library or the little town nearby. A huge group of girls, however, were waiting at the crossover destination for the Night Class, eager to see their beloved senpais.

As soon as the bell had rung, Zero had left class immediately. Disregarding the fact that it was his duty to maintain the crossover, he headed towards the secluded area of the academy where the barn was.

When he pushed open the wooden doors that led to the horse stables, he was greeted with a friendly whinny from White Lily, his pet of sorts.

Zero let out a soft sigh, happy that he was finally able to relax and enjoy spending some alone time. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the apple Yuki had given him that morning.

" Want it?" Zero offered to the horse above him, who gently grasped the apple between her teeth.

" Good girl." Reaching a slender arm up, the hunter stroked the fur on White Lily's neck.

As he leaned back to rest his head upon a haystack, the barn doors burst open, and an irritated Yuki came in.

" Ha! I found you Zero!" The brunette gave a triumphant shout and marched towards her surrogate brother, but was quickly deterred by the murderous gleam in White Lily's eyes.

" We have crossover." Opting to talk instead of getting trampled by a horse, Yuki leaned against the barn wall, eyes filled with impatience. " Don't tell me you forgot?"

" I didn't forget, I just don't care." Zero let out a groan as he pushed himself up from the ground.

" You can't just abandon your job like that Zero! Father trusted us with keeping the balance in this academy!" Yuki protested.

" And that's why I'm getting up." Zero replied, raising a silver eyebrow before walking towards the door. " You coming?"

Giving an exasperated noise, Yuki followed Zero towards the crossover place.

* * *

The mass of girls out in front of the night class dorms resembled the huge horde of wildebeests in the Lion King. Voices bounced off of trees and cobbled roads before fading in a ringing tone in empty air.

Zero watched with an amused look on his face as Yuki desperately tried to force the girls back, she looked quite like Mufasa in the one scene.

" Zero, stop smirking and come help me!" Yuki cried out as she was once again forced back by the onslaught of rabid fangirls. " Help me before the- "

She was cut off as the iron gates behind her swung open and the Night Class appeared from the shadows, igniting a round of squeals and shrieks from the Day Class girls.

" Gates open." Yuki finished her sentence in defeat, her head drooping slightly. Within seconds she bounced back and began her daily routine of shouting at the Day Class students and blowing a whistle.

As the Night Class students proceeded down the stone street that lead to where they took classes, one member separated from the rest of the group, causing the rest of the Night Class to stop and wait as he walked up behind the unsuspecting brunette girl.

" Good job Yuki." The soft lilting voice halted both Yuki and Zero's movements as one's face colored and the other's eyes rolled in annoyance and hatred.

Garnet eyes glimmered as they looked down at Yuki, her petite frame easily dwarfed by the other's muscular one.

" Ah, th-thank you Kaname-sama." Yuki stuttered, her face flushed red.

" It's always a pleasure to compliment you." Kaname bent slightly down to kiss Yuki's hand.

Within a second's notice, Zero was standing at her side, snatching away Yuki's hand from the vampire's grasp. His lilac eyes burned with hatred.

" Keep your filthy hands off of her." Zero hissed.

" Zero!" Yuki gasped before yanking her hand out of his grasp and turning to Kaname: " I'm very sorry for his behavior."

" It's no problem." Kaname waved her apology off.

" Kiryu is just like that, aren't you?" Kaname proceeded to direct his question to Zero.

The hunter merely glowered in response.

" Well, it was lovely to see you Yuki, but I'm afraid I must be going." Kaname said before turning around and going back to the cluster of Night Class students watching them.

" Bye Kaname-sama." Yuki murmured.

" I'll see you tonight Zero." Kaname whispered softly as he brushed past Zero, their arms slightly touching.

Immediately Zero jolted out of reach before responding: " Fuck off."

A soft chuckle came out of chiseled lips, but Kaname didn't say anything else as he left.

Zero could feel the angered glares of the Night Class, particularly Aido and Ruka that burned into his back, but he pushed aside the feelings and turned towards Yuki.

As soon as the Night Class was out of reach, Yuki began to punch Zero in his shoulder, making him wince. Those tiny fists of those hurt when she constantly hit the same place over and over again.

" You." punch " Utter." punch " Jerk!" punch.

" Ow, ow Yuki stop!" Zero grabbed hold of her head firmly and pushed her out of his reach. " Why are you hitting me?"

" You were so rude to Kaname-sama!"

" In case you haven't forgotten, he drinks blood and kills humans. He's a vampire!"

" He's different!"

" How so?"

" He doesn't drink blood from humans! And he's kind!"

 _Oh if only you knew sweet Yuki_. Zero thought bitterly. His weekly feedings with Kaname had slowly escalated until the other had also drunk from him, needing to replenish his own blood after giving to Zero.

" I just like him okay? And I truly think he's different, in a good way." Yuki said softly, eyes sad.

Seeing Yuki sad cooled Zero's anger and softened his stone cold demeanor. " Alright, I'll attempt to be civilized."

" Thank you Zero!" Yuki immediately perked up, bouncing up and down.

" Yeah yeah." Zero grumbled, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

" Aww your so cute!" Yuki squealed, leaning up to pinch the boy's cheeks.

Zero's blush deepened before he pushed away Yuki's hands. " No. Bad."

" Alright. Well, time to go see Cross." Yuki shrugged and then grabbed Zero's hand to pull him.

Zero nodded absentmindedly before allowing Yuki to drag him away.

Up above them on a tree, hiding behind a leaf covered branch, was a silver-haired girl. Seiren, Kaname's personal assistant, waited until the two she was spying off were out of her range of sight before leaping off the tree, landing silently on her feet.

She quickly ran towards where the Night Class's classes were being held, a small camera in hand.

* * *

" Alright, alright we are done here and we are going to _patrol_." Zero stressed the word patrol as he yanked Yuki out of Cross's embrace and pulled her out of the office, slamming the large door behind him.

" I swear to god he probably took a college course on how to waste time." Zero groaned, " Anyway, let's get going."

Yuki nodded in agreement to Zero's second sentence, though she didn't say anything. Yuki never voiced anything bad against Cross. She considered him her father after all, unlike Zero, who thought of Cross more so as an annoying uncle (Though he'd never admit to thinking that Cross was family. That went against his "be-an-asshole-and-stone-statue aesthetic.).

The cold night air chilled both Yuki and Zero as they stepped out of the warmth the Academy building provided. Nodding to each other, they both went their separate routes for patrolling.

As soon as Yuki had gone far enough that Zero could no longer sense her, he rushed to the entrance of the Night Class dormitory. The Night Class should be back by now, meaning Kaname was also back.

He hadn't even knocked on the doors did they slowly open, before Takuma peeked his head out.

" Ah Zero, Kaname has been expecting you."

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Zero's slender hand, pulling him in before closing the doors behind him.

As Takuma and Zero walked down the halls, a low growl was heard. Lilac eyes focused in on the owner of the sound, and to his (not) surprise, it was Aido.

The blonde haired vampire's turquoise eyes glistened with hatred and disgust, and his pink lips curled back to reveal sharp fangs in a threatening act.

Glaring back at Aido, Zero gave a small smirk as if to say _"_ _Jealous that I get your beloved Kaname-sama?"_

Aido's legs tensed as if he was about to leap at Zero before a large, tan hand came to rest on his thigh, preventing his movement.

Looking up through blonde lashes, Aido's eyes met with the tawny one's of Kain, his cousin.

Shaking his head slightly, the taller glanced firmly down at Aido. Responding with a reluctant sigh, Aido slumped back against the sofa.

Glad to be done with his non-verbal encounter with Aido, Zero rounded the corner after Takuma, before stopping in front of a pair of doors.

Stopping, Takuma gestured towards the door. " Kaname-sama is in there."

Zero gave no inclination that he heard the words as he pushed open the doors and walked in.

* * *

" Ah Zero, you're finally here. It took you long enough." Kaname's low voice echoed through the room. The man himself was reclined on a large bed, satin sheets and pillows strewn over it.

The scene reminded Zero of a sexual endeavor rather than a non-friendly exchange of blood.

" Well I'm here, let's just get this over with." Zero muttered as he strolled over to Kaname before coming to a stop in front of him.

" Come closer than." Kaname tilted his head, exposing the pale skin on his neck. Scratching a thin line across the skin, he smiled as blood slowly dripped from the wound.

At the scent of the pureblood's blood, Zero's usual lilac eyes flashed scarlet red and he jumped at Kaname, pushing him onto the bed before straddling him and leaning down to lap at the wound.

The rich taste of Kaname's blood entered Zero's mouth. Spicy and musky, it tasted of dominance and power. Giving a low moan, Zero released his own fangs before sinking them into Kaname's neck.

Grasping the silver hair on the hunter's head, Kaname pushed Zero closer to his own body, watching transfixed as the hunter drank from him.

After a while of feeding, Zero's eyes returned to their lilac hue and his fangs retracted back into his mouth.

" Now it's my turn." And that was all the warning Zero got before their positions were switched and he was roughly shoved back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillows with a small oomph.

" Wait- K-Kaname!"

Ignoring Zero's startled cry, Kaname sunk his fangs into the hunter's pale neck.

" Ahhhh!"

As soon as Kaname's fangs sank into his neck, Zero let out a low moan. Vampire bites could cause both pain and/or pleasure, and purebloods' could control that ability to a certain extent. In this case, waves of pleasure coursed through his body and Zero's bones gave out as he gave up his struggle and fell back on the bed, whimpering as his blood was slowly sucked out.

Kaname relished the moans the usually stoic Zero made, he reveled that he was able to unravel Zero like that. Then again, Zero was as sensitive as they come, even the slightest touch in an erogenous zone could send him crying and reeling in pleasure. Kaname wondered if it was because Zero had hardened his body to pain, so to balance it out, the pleasure he experienced became extreme.

After a few minutes of Zero writhing beneath Kaname, the pureblood finally retracted his fangs, panting heavily as his lust filled eyes glanced down at the male beneath him.

A few more minutes passed before Zero finally gained enough strength to get up from his position, shoving Kaname away as he did so. As he advanced to the window, preparing to leap out and leave, Kaname caught his wrist.

Zero started to turn back to yell at Kaname but as soon as he turned he was met with a feathery light sensation on his lip before he saw Kaname's smirk and garnet eyes that glowed with smugness.

" I'll see you soon Zero."

" Don't count on it Kuran."

With that Zero leaped out of the window and landed softly on the ground, before bounding away towards another part of the campus.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

" Kaname-sama? May I come in?" Seiren asked after knocking on the oak doors that led to the pureblood's " office" or study room.

" Yes." A voice echoed clearly from the cracks between the door and the wall.

Seiren opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room, squinting slightly to adjust to the difference of lighting. She then walked over to the large writing desk seated before the window. A figure sat in the plush throne with his back turned to the door.

" What is it Seiren?"

" I did as you told to spy on Yuki and Kiryu."

" So?"

" He is completing the job you gave him, though not purposely for you I'd say."

" Obviously, Kiryu has such a fiery personality that he'd never do anything for me by his own will. It's what makes him so fun to toy with."

" I see."

" So was anything different?"

" No Kaname-sama. He acts like he always has."

" So normal then."

" Kaname-sama, may I ask you a question?"

" Why not."

" Why do you choose to feed and feed from Kiryu? Even if you do love Yuki as much as you do, it doesn't make sense as to why such a high-level vampire like you would feed from a turned, Level D vampire."

" I have my own reasons Seiren. Let's just say that Zero Kiryu has many secrets, and one as conflicted as he, makes the most excellent treat for me. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

" Yes, Kaname-sama."

" Good. Now be off."

Seiren gave a small nod and left, the door shutting quietly behind her.

" Zero. Even the name is conflict within itself. Is it the end or the beginning? Nothing or everything? And what is Zero himself? Hunter or Vampire? ( **Me: Gay or Straight? Or any other category of the LGBT+ community?)**

And with that thought, Kaname drifted off into a daydream that involved Zero.

Back in the hunter's room, Zero suddenly felt a chill run through him and he sneezed. Shivering slightly he pulled the blankets closer to him.

* * *

And that concludes the first updated chapter! Please give some reviews so I know what to improve on, though you don't have to if you don't want to. And while I do enjoy criticism on how to improve, please refrain from flames.


End file.
